Missing Pieces
by Justagirl28
Summary: Maybe she was the missing piece in my life. Maybe I had it all wrong. *By the way I'm still grammatically challenged* Read it let me know if you want to beta.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lesser of Two Evils

I thought that my involvement with these damned leeches would be over after the nonexistent battle with the Volturi over the half breed, but apparently I was wrong. We were two months removed from the damned event and one way or another, those parasites were determined to have me enter their house. I was having none of that, especially that short haired little demon. I didn't know what her problem was; she was always smiling at me like she had a secret or knew something about me. What could she possibly know about me? I sighed as I sat in my car in front of their house yet again waiting for Jacob. Once he came out I exited my car and joined him for a walk around the estate. Usually, he was start running off at the gums over some amazing thing that his half breed future lover had learned or done but this time he remained quiet for most of the walk. It was fine with me. I actually had a lot of stuff on my mind.

I had finally started putting my plan to leave Forks in action. I hated to do it leaving my mom and Seth so soon after dad's death but it was the only way I felt I could truly be free from the supernatural. If there was one thing I was sure of was that I wanted to be free. We had been walking for over an hour and still nothing was said between us. I was getting bored and was ready to leave. I had a meeting with one of the Admissions associate at the community college outside of town and I was kind of tired. "You called me just so I could take you for a walk? I'm pretty sure that your baby leech could come up with just as much sparkling conversation as I have for the past," I took the time to look at my watch, "hour and twenty three minutes." I sighed letting my frustration be known.

"Look, I need a favor and I was trying to think of a way to ask so that you'll actually say yes." He glanced at me and returned his focus to the grass.

"Well you might as well spit it out if you haven't thought of anything witty in the past hour you're not gonna think of it." I surmised I put my hands in the pockets of my jean shorts and Jacob held me in place by my shoulder.

"I need to spend more time with my father. He has been having trouble getting around and yesterday when I went home he had fallen in the living room and knocked himself unconscious." I could see the guilt in Jacob's eyes as he spoke. He should feel guilty spending all this time with his child bride was not healthy.

"Oh my God Jake, is he okay now?" I asked. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to stay here tonight and watch Nessie for me," he pleaded and I immediately started shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Jacob but hell no; no way I'm staying with the Cullens. Plus, aren't her parents supposed to be watching her? That's kind of their job."

"I don't mean for you to actually babysit her," he countered. "Actually, I need a buffer someone to be around her so that half leech freak boy won't bother her." He growled.

"Half leech freak boy? I can't say that I've seen one of those!" I laughed.

"Leah, I'm serious!" He whined.

"I know, so am I, what would one look like?" I continued my laughter; I calmed myself since I was the only one enjoying my comic stylings. "Sorry, I can't I don't hang out in leech caves. Why not ask Seth he likes hanging out with them?"

"I trust you more, and you're supposed to be my beta." He countered as he arched his eye brow at me.

"You can't use that every time you want me to do something!" I shoved him and he laughed a little.

"I could use an alpha call," he rebutted.

"But you wouldn't." I mentally dared him to pull something that dirty.

"Come on Leah, besides you know you really don't like being on the reservation anyway. Being here could be the lesser of two evils?" I snapped my neck to look at him and administer my pissed as hell glare. We both vowed never to use or even speak of the things we learned about each other in wolf form.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, but you left me no choice! Leah please?" He begged.

"Fine, I guess one night won't kill me." He hugged me and I stayed numb. Somehow I felt I had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>"Hello Leah!" The hyperactive little half leech greeted me. I had left and came back at about nine that night hoping that her parents had given her a bed time. Lucky for me the night that Jacob asked me to do this her parents had gone on a group date with Edward's siblings.<p>

"My Jakey told me you were coming inside! I'm so happy!" I faked a smile, in reality I had hung with the little thing before and she wasn't so bad. Of course we were outside and I was tricked into it but she was kind of funny.

"Yeah, I'm here to hang out with you for a little while. Where's your babysitter anyway?" I looked around for the blonde male leech or maybe his wife to be in the area.

"Huh oh, grandfather is in his office, and grandmom is in the study. Here come play chess with me!" The board was already set and the girl seemed really excited I hated that I was about to disappoint her.

"I don't know how to play sorry." I said as I placed my Economics and Calculus books down on the coffee table and sat on the floor on the other side of the board. Just as I was going to ask the girl to teach me an unfamiliar voice entered the room.

"I know how to play, may I play with you, Renesmee?" I looked up to match the face with the voice. This must be who Jacob referred to ask half leech freak boy.

"Sure Nahuel," Nessie said dryly. I didn't know the girl could look any other way but happy. "That's if Leah, doesn't want me to teach her?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind learning something new." I offered the kid a half smile and her eyes thanked me.

"I could assist you in teaching her," he lowered down to our level and sat beside me, "if you don't mind?" He looked at me and he had the most interesting colored eyes. They weren't like the other leeches, something about them seemed … warm.

"Nope, I personally don't care. I don't think the kid likes you very much though." Nessie looked shocked by my statement.

"I never said that!" She countered; I could tell she was one of those souls that didn't like to disappoint anyone. Both I and the other being in the room snickered at her behavior causing me to examine his eyes again. They weren't hazel … what the hell color was that?

"Well then, it's settled I will assist your friend here in giving you a challenging game and she'll learn something new!" He offered in a friendly tone. I didn't know exactly why Jacob was so pissed with the guy. He seemed nice enough, for as far as leeches go. More importantly his intentions seemed innocent enough.

We played, Nessie would place her piece down he would place his and then explain to me why it worked. After a while I thought I gotten the hang of it, when I really didn't.

"Check!" The little girl giggled taking my piece. Nahuel frowned at me. I guess he was like me, in the sense that he didn't like to lose.

"Sorry," I can't believe that I just apologized to a leech.

"The only way to learn is to make mistakes," he murmured, "that being said run your next move by me first." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I hated answering to anyone. A couple moves later my "partner" smirked at the little girl on the other side of the table.

"Checkmate!" He tapped the clock and she hissed and then ran from the table and pouted.

"It's not fair! It was two against one!" She started to whimper. That was one characteristic I didn't like about her. The girl was spoiled rotten.

"Hey!" I raised my voice at her I was beginning to think I was the only one to ever have done it. "Sometimes you win in life and sometimes you lose. What makes us who we are is how we handle those situations. Are you going to cry every time something doesn't go your way?" I spoke sternly and her bottom lip stiffened.

"No," she hugged me and my every impulse told me to push her away. "I'm sorry I just thought that I'd win!"

"It's okay kid really!" I patted her back a couple of times. I noticed the other leech in the room watching us.

"Is there a problem Leah?" Esme seemed shocked. Not by my presence but by the half leech holding me.

"I don't think so. The girl's not familiar with losing that's all." I grumbled not really enjoying associating with a full breed.

"Aww, sweetheart you could always ask for a rematch." The lady leech cooed at the child in a motherly tone.

"Not right now," the girl whined, "I'm tired nana Esme. Can I sleep in your room?" The woman nodded and the skipped out of sight. I figured I'd received a get out of jail early card and was ready to pack up my things and jet.

"Have a good night Leah," Esme said half way up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured now with all my books in tow.

"Won't your mate be mad knowing that you left me all alone with Renesmee?" An arrogant voice taunted from the couch.

"How do you know . . .," I questioned.

"I have very good hearing," he smirked and stood up and approached me.

"She's practically asleep and you're a leechy eavesdropper!" I snapped.

"It was an accident I assure you, trust me I don't like the guy just as much as he doesn't like me," he countered, "he colors me as some kind of pervert. If I am then so is he. I'm not trying to do anything but get to know Renesmee. I feel she is lucky to have all the love and happiness she does." His eyes were so serious why I could let go of this dude's eyes.

"Dude, I don't care, why are you telling me this anyway?" I tried to turn toward the door and he placed his hand on my arm to stop me.

"I was hoping that you could reassure your mate of my intentions?" He arched his eyebrow at me.

"Why would I do anything for you?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"Because you care about him a lot and knowledge of my intentions will make him sleep easier at night." It was funny how this dude that he knew me.

"Please, I get what you're insinuating and it's not like that between Jake and me. He's a baby and I know better than to mess around with someone so much younger than me!" I said as I jerked away from him.

"Goodnight, half leech freak boy!" I said as I slammed the door on my way out. Yep, most definitely a huge mistake!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leech Overkill

Usually I hunted with Emmett or Jasper usually because they were the most intense hunters in the house. I preferred Jasper's company to Emmett's, nothing against Emmett he just used too much slang it made it hard for me to have conversations with him. I knew English as well as four other languages but slang killed me in any language except my natural tongue.

"What did she call you?" Jasper asked now finished with his four legged victim.

"A half leech freak boy. I've been around Jacob enough to know the insult behind the leech part but what exactly is a freak boy?" He frowned as if he were giving some thought.

"Knowing Leah it could mean anything," Jasper dismissed the insult and went back into hunt mode.

"She was good with Renesmee, is she a mother?" I asked and Jasper looked at me confused.

"I don't think so, why so many the questions about someone who insulted you?" He questioned and I frowned I had no real reason. I figured it was because I sat at the Cullen estate for a while and the routine had become a bit monotonous. Meeting someone new excited me.

"She's cute," Jasper looked at me as if probing for a response.

"I didn't notice," I responded quickly. I really hadn't taken in much of her appearance her eyes and her stare had been intense. Her complexion was smooth and her tongue was vicious.

"Really," he said in disbelief.

"I'm sure I'm old enough to realize when I find someone attractive Jasper. This isn't that kind of situation. I was just curious about a new being in my space that's all." I said closing the conversation.

"Well, if you could befriend her that would be great. She always has such waves of sadness and loneliness coming off her." I looked at him and he smirked. I guess it was because he knew that I was curious about what made the woman so sad. "A lot of things have happened in her life since our species appearance on her land. I can understand how she feels that our kind is directly related to her misery." He frowned. "It is regrettable, but she makes it hard to feel but so sorry for her when she asks so bitter."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Uh … her father was killed by our kind, she lost the love of her life, she became a monster, and she lost her best friend to my brother's daughter … or at least that what she thinks." Jasper sighed, I guess he was bored by his own words. "I guess if you look at it from her point of view she deserves to be bitter."

"Just a little," I whispered there was this weird scent in the air, odd but mouthwatering.

"I'm headed this way," Jasper pointed in the opposite direction of the aroma, "you coming?"

"I'll meet you in a second," I said following the scent and now hearing the heartbeat that belonged to the aroma, I couldn't tell what the animal was but I was sure to be quick when I drained it, leaving only its corpse. I heard something rummaging behind some brush I crept slowly to the area and then attacked. The female started to scream I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, she squirmed as I pulled her to me. She fought against me violently once she realized I was stronger than her she gave up the battle. That scent was her. She finally went limp. When I uncovered her mouth she slapped my face.

"What the hell is your problem?" She growled.

"I thought you were an animal!" I tried to defend myself there was no excuse. I did almost kill her. "I'm sorry Leah."

"You should be," she grumbled, "you are mighty close to our land Leechy man." She insulted me.

"I have a name you know you could try using it at least once." I watched her face as her mind wrapped around what to say next.

"Why should I when I enjoy insulting you so much?" She countered, "Besides, I'm just calling a spade a spade." She went back behind the bushes and threw her black tank top on. It wasn't until she covered herself that realized how bare she had been, not that it mattered.

"Excuse me?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What are you that unaware of what you are? You are a Leech!" She laughed again.

"No, I get that. Trust me you've used the term more than enough. I don't understand the terminology … calling a spade a spade?" She frowned and then understood.

"Calling a spade a spade is like saying that I'm just calling you what you are." She explained and the rolled her eyes. I leaned closer to her. Her eyes were so dark it was hard to depict the emotion behind them without really looking for it. "What are you doing?" She backed away a little.

"Studying you," I answered honestly, "you are a weird being Leah. You see how I used your name let's see if you can use mine." I snapped and she smirked at me.

"Alright, I'll try," she frowned and got up in my face, "you Nahuel, are a cocky little bloodsucking bastard. How was that?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Better. I think." She went to walk out of the area and I started walk with her. It was her turn to issue me a look of confusion.

"What are you doing? If you step foot on our land you will be killed!" She pushed at my chest, ineffectively I might add.

"Are you seriously concerned for my well being?" I searched her face for truth. She wouldn't give me her eyes. Not that it would have mattered I really couldn't read them anyway.

"I don't wish death on anything. You're half human after all." I pushed further I didn't like having limitations.

"Stop! Stop Nahuel please!" This time she looked at me. I could tell she was serious.

"Very well, I'll stop but only but only because you Leah Clearwater just admitted to caring about the well being of a leech. That was a huge step for you! Should I rub behind your ears or something?" I burst into laughter and she walked off. She stuck her middle finger in the air then stopped and turned around.

"In case you didn't know that means fuck you!"

* * *

><p>The whole ride home I was annoyed. I believed this woman had insulted me again but I wasn't sure. The last time I checked the term fuck meant to have sexual intercourse with, it wouldn't make sense for her to yell out sex you. What did it mean? I most definitely wasn't going to ask. Once inside I planned to find the nearest dictionary with quickness. "Great drama," Jasper said as approached the house. Edward, Bella, the dog, and the resident princess all sat in the living room waiting. A calming sensation went through me and I looked at Jasper.<p>

"Edward and I are going on a second honeymoon. We know this is kind of sudden but the last one was kind of detoured we won't be gone long, a few days maybe a week at best." Bella said as she rubbed her husband shoulders. I looked to the child and she seemed completely content with what was being said so I didn't understand who they were concerned about.

"I want everyone on their best behavior while we are gone!" Bella warned. "I have left Rosalie in charge of Renesmee. She will lay down the rules in regards to everything that concerns my daughter." Jacob nodded like a good little boy.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Edward added, "sweetheart would you like to help us pack!" She nodded and hopped off Jacob's lap and grabbed her father's hand. After the child was in the back Jacob took the opportunity yet again to get in my face.

"It would be great if you disappeared before they came back. I could help you arrange it if you like?" He smirked.

"Why do you keep forgetting that my presence here in Forks saved the child's life you should be grateful not hostile." I countered.

"I've said thank you several times, now get out!" Jacob growled, he was ready to strike and I was more than ready to defend myself.

"Is there a problem?" Aunt Hulien descended from the upstairs. "Nahuel, may I have a word?" She touched my shoulder out respect for her I backed down.

"Yes ma'am," I looked at her warm reddish amber eyes. She was having a hard time committing to drinking animals. I followed her into the kitchen and she sighed preparing herself to deliver some news.

"Don't you think it's time we leave?" She asked concerned, "we are causing these good people unnecessary grief."

"We are doing no such thing! The only one causing grief is that dog! All I have wanted was to get to know the young lady." I fussed.

"You're causing that young girl stress and discomfort and it's not fair! If you have an ounce of feeling for her you would leave with me tonight." She pleaded, "I'm already packed we could leave tonight."

"No disrespect, but you never unpacked your bags. I know you don't want to stay if you want to leave you are free to but I wish to stay a while longer." She sighed in disappointment.

"Very well, I will stay with but I have a bad feeling about this." I smiled at her and hug her.

"How many times have I told you that you worry too much? Everything will be fine I'm doing nothing wrong. Fate has brought us here and I will stay until I figure out its purpose."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Honking and Other Interruptions

Step one in my plan to get out of Forks was to go to college, now I was on to step two, using college to figure out what exactly I wanted to do with the rest of my life. That's why I went in undecided and took random classes just to get a feel for everything. I was always really good at math, not that I really liked it. I wasn't sure what I could do with that talent. I was good a formulas and stuff I never really liked geometry and figures. So if it were up to me to determine my path I would run circles and end up nowhere. That's why I set up an appointment with the academic advisor.

"So Ms. Clearwater," the older plump woman sat across from me twirling her pen, "what do you want to do with your life?" She asked and smiled like she had said something profound.

"I don't know that's why I'm here to kind of figure it out." I decided to be on good behavior I didn't want the woman to think I was a bitch; I needed her to actually be my ally. God, I hated needing people.

"I know, but that's the question you need to be asking yourself. So many kids come into college and they haven't asked themselves that question. They take a major just because they think it's going to be profitable but they don't think about if they really love what they're doing, because trust me if you don't love what you decide to study you won't want to work in that field." She laughed and then looked down; something told me that she knew that one from experience.

"Well, I'm not really looking for success or a lot of money. I actually do like helping people … kids especially." I just really started to talk when my phone started to buzz.

"Kids really? Have you looked at our educational program maybe you are meant to be a teacher?" I tried to envision myself in front of a classroom with a whole bunch of little hands in the air wanting to answer the question I just asked but my phone would not stop going off.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones, apparently this is some kind of an emergency." I grumbled and took my phone out of my pocket. It was Jacob, when I talked to him in person I planned to make sure he knew how I felt about his little interruptions. Then I received a text.

LEAH PICK UP THE DAMNED PHONE ASAP!

"Ms. Jones, I've to go it's an emergency can we reschedule?" She nodded empathically.

"I hope everything's okay?" She stood to show me out of her office.

"Yeah, it just probably nothing, but I do have to go." I grumbled. As soon as I got out into the parking lot I called Jacob's phone with the intention on blasting him. As soon as the ringing stopped I started in on him. "JACOB BLACK, you have some nerve! I have a life you know, you can't just wail on my phone that way! When I get to you I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!" I screamed.

"Are you finished?" A bell like voice said over the receiver.

"Who is this?" I was now totally confused.

"It's Alice, there's been … well, there was a situation that went too far. Can you come to the house please?" For as cheery as her voice sounded there was still something off about that made me concerned, not about her but about Jacob.

"It must be serious for you to deceive me this way," I grumbled, "I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Cullen house a half hour later. I actually showed myself inside which was a most definite first. As soon as I entered I wished I hadn't, I saw Jacob sitting on the couch, furious with both of his hands bandaged up. Nessie was sitting on Alice's lap crying. She looked up at me and then ran up and hugged me.<p>

"I'm so sorry Leah! This is all my fault!" As she drenched me with tears she sent images of what happened through my head. She showed me what happened. Jacob saw Nahuel laughing and joking with the child, and as he went to leave her he hugged her. Jake with his damned temper got in his face, once he thought Nessie was out of hearing range (obviously she wasn't), Jacob threw the first punch, the second, so on and so forth. Nahuel never touched him.

"Wow," I whispered, "it's not your fault. You know the story The Three Little Pigs?" The girl maneuvered so that she could look at me.

"Yeah why?" She croaked wiping her eyes.

"Your Jacob is like the big bad wolf some times; he huffs, puffs, and tries to knock things and sometimes people down. I'm about to pass down a responsibility to you and you may be a whole lot better at it than me. You ready?" I got down on her level and smiled at her. I think she like when I was nice to her mainly because I rarely was, it was nothing personal, it was just I really didn't like anything that really had to do with Bella as a typical norm. She smiled back and listened intently to what I was about to say.

"When you see Jacob about to do something or even say something stupid, you say SHUT UP JAKE or STOP BEING STUPID JACOB AND SIT DOWN!" She laughed but I was serious, I believed this kid had a lot of power over him if she had told him to stop he would have. "You try it!" I encouraged.

"SHUT UP JAKEY AND SIT DOWN!" She giggled and held her mouth after yelling.

"Very good! Way to make it your own," I high fived the girl and then afforded a looked to my now broken alpha, "now go give Jakey a hug and run upstairs I need to talk to him and your Aunt." She hugged him briefly and kissed his cheek.

"Feel better Jakey!" She petted his head and then ran upstairs. I went to check to make sure she went where she was supposed to go before speaking.

"Jacob, I think you should take a break from coming over here," he started to protest and I held my hand up, "let's recap shall we. Bella and Edward have only been gone for two days and you are here attempting to beat the hell out of some guy, that's done you no harm."

"He's not just some guy he's a disgusting leech!" His bandaged hands were now shaking. I imagined him turning into a big wolf broken front paws, I don't why the image was sort of funny. I blinked a couple time to regroup.

"Yeah, so is the child your trying to protect and if you were really going to fight him … next time I'd suggest phasing that's what it's supposed to help us do kill leeches." I rolled my eyes and slapped one of his hands and he yelled out in pain. "Oh stop bellyaching you deserved to be hit! I'm serious if you can't play nice with the guy then don't come over … your upsetting the kid." My voice carried a seriousness that I hoped would make him understand his stupidity.

"I don't want to upset her." He sighed, I studied his face he was still frustrated, "I'll make a better effort to make nice. The least _he_ could do is back up while I'm around!"

"I had the same thought!" Alice chirped, "While Leah handled all the parenting stuff, I came up with this. This is your schedule Jacob this is when you will be allowed to hang out with Nessie and I have set up one for Nahuel as well." She handed him both papers, "as you can see the time is setup equally and you both see her daily." She giggled. "I can't wait until she's older so that this is less weird but until I guess you will both be the best baby sitters we never paid for."

"Or two houseguest that damn near never leave," I murmured from the audience.

"Very well put," Alice smiled at me. I was trying to be nice to her but she still freaked me out the most.

"Yeah, I've been told my vocabulary is pretty colorful," I yawned it was time to leave, "head to the car Black. I'm going to say bye to the brat and I'm meet you." Surprisingly he didn't put up a fuss about leaving he exited peacefully.

When I came back into the living room thankfully Alice was gone but the hybrid now took her place. I sat on the couch with his hands covering his face. "Hey I heard you had a little …," he took his hands away and the bruises shocked me. I didn't know he could actually look hurt. He had dark nasty spots all over his face. "I'll get you some ice." I ran into the kitchen. I quickly found a dish towel and filled it with ice. My hands were shaking something about the way his face had looked unnerved me. I reminded of how pissed I was when Seth got into his first fight at school. I went to return to him but he was already in the kitchen sitting at the table and staring at me. "Here," I held the ice to his face. I made sure to be gentle now that I'd seen him so … human, he seemed fragile to me. I moved the ice pack around to different areas on his face.

"Why are you being so nice to a leech like me? A leech you told to fuck off?" He was angry but he kept his tone down.

"I'm sorry about what happened today," when I spoke I felt like I had something caught in my throat. I attempted to clear it but it would go away. "Jake was a douche, I mean he was wrong, immature, and stupid. Nessie showed me what happened, you never touched him, and you were the better man." I smiled a little. I hoped that I had lifted his spirits.

"Thank you," he closed his eyes and sighed. Once his eyes closed I actually blinked I must've been staring. It was those damned eyes I swear he must have the power of hypnosis or something. "Your kindness has been refreshing and this," he cupped his hand over mine while I still holding the ice to his face, "feels good." He opened his eyes and looked at me again. "I didn't know that you could heal bruises this way."

"Really?" I frowned I thought it was common knowledge. He shook his head and then we both hear someone clear their throat.

"Jacob's been honking," Alice arched her eyebrow and then I looked at our hands and quickly put my hand down. I looked at his face the bruises were already starting to fade.

"That's right I left the mutt in the car I hope I remembered to roll the windows down." I laughed and so did they. "Don't tell him I said that!" I went to leave and they walked me to the door.

"Goodbye Leah," Nahuel uttered in quiet friendly tone, I looked back at him and frowned. I don't why it was a normal response to what I was doing.

"Later," I said half way to my car. I looked at my pathetic alpha in the passenger's seat of my vehicle. He was the fourth reason I wanted to leave Forks, I was tired to cleaning up his messes.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_**Thank you Eliza for reading another one of my stories! **_

_**o0FLAM3S0o**__** thank you for loving it!**_

_**A BarbieStory thanks for loving my banter! **_

_Not too much Nahuel and Leah action in the chapter but don't worry it is coming! I hope you all continue reading my story and remember my grammar isn't the best but I hope that as I continue to write it will improve. Thanks and as always please read and review and no flames_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Kind of Like It

I couldn't sleep; I was still fuming about what that dog had done to me. At first, when I met him and Alice and Emmett referred to him that way I felt bad for him, but now I feel for the dogs he's being compared to. What was his problem? I was simply showing the child kindness and getting to know her. Everyone here assumes I'm interested in some relationship with the child when she becomes of age, but that's not the case. She intrigues me because we are the same breed, for lack of a better way to explain it. I was enjoying experiencing her young life and comparing it to my own. I thought my experience might be refreshing and helpful to her. However, my presence today had ended in the child's tears. I was starting to think my Aunt was right my we should return home. I planned to tell everyone tomorrow and leave by the next night fall.

I sighed and looked up at the full moon. The sky was clear for a change. I sat outside in the forest under a tree trying to calm myself naturally. I knew that if Jasper found me he'd correct the emotion but his effect was only temporary. I liked to be sure that I was completely over what I was feeling before reentering the house. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I believed in the heavens, and I believed that even though my mother had given birth to a monster, she was up there. She had to be because she gave her own life to make sure I had mine. It was because of her that I tried to be selfless. Even in my killing of humans for my thirst I tried to think of them. I tried to pick only the humans that were dying or seriously ill. I convinced myself that I was ending their pain. Today I had also been selfless; I didn't kill that man child even though I easily could have. I let him pound on my face for a good ten minutes, never touching him because I didn't want upset Renesmee. I was good, but I wasn't sure I had it in me to be that good again.

The other reason I had come out here was to hunt. I thought that I would be in the mood to kill however I was too depressed to be effective. I sat there, picking at the leaves and enjoying the silence until it was interrupted by screaming in the distance.

"There's too many people in my damned house! Why don't you and Emily just go back to her little cabin and leave the rest of my family alone!" The woman screamed. I got up and immediately traveled closer to the ranting woman. I approached her; she was now sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

"Leah?" I asked. I knew it was her I just didn't fully understand her disposition.

"You're dangerously close to the line again leech!" She murmured angrily from behind her hands.

"Aren't you tired? shouldn't you be sleeping?" I questioned. I sat beside her, but not too close because I could tell that she was feeling kid of hostile.

"I would be sleeping and happy … if my house wasn't full of assholes!" She groaned the lifted her head, and looked in the opposite direction, I saw as she attempted to secretly wipe her tears before she looked in my direction. "So what are you trying to commit suicide or something?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Excuse me?" I was seriously confused. There was no rope in my head and I was nowhere near that depressed.

"The line leech!" She reminded me. "Why are you so close to the line again? After I warned you! I don't why I waste my breath." She said, exasperated, plopping her hands on the ground.

"I'm not disobeying you intentionally. I'm not exactly sure where this line is drawn." I said honestly. "I just go where I feel comfortable." I shrugged, I felt very comfortable here. Something about the land seemed calm and relaxing.

"This is my favorite spot to come and think. It's beautiful too and not many people come this way because it's pretty much in the middle of the Cullen territory and our territory." She explained. "I don't know why I'm sharing this with you."

"I know because I'm a vile leech!" I reiterated her ongoing point, ever since I had met her that word had been stuck to her mouth worse than her tongue.

"Not only that: you're a stranger, you've only been here for like a second and I'm sharing private information with you." She snickered.

"Well, you won't have to worry about me telling anyone, since I won't be around much longer. My aunt and I will be leaving tomorrow." I practiced telling her so that I could prepare my excuses.

"Well that's stupid." She huffed. I was shocked by the expression on her face. She almost seemed sad.

"I think it's a very intelligent thing to do. The Cullens have been very hospitable, but my presence is only making their everyday lives worse." I countered.

"This is because of Jake," she said bluntly, "he's my alpha, and I care about him, but let me tell you something … and I swear to God if you tell anyone I've said this I will deny it and kill you myself! Understand?" I nodded and waited for her to continue. "I think it's good for Nessie that you're here. I think it's good now because you know better than anybody what she's going through, growing so rapidly, and having her hormones change so quickly. You can relate to her on a level that none of the other's can. Also, in the future you will give her another option … everyone deserves the opportunity to choose who they're in love with. It shouldn't be some damned decision from the higher ups. It should come here." She touched her chest and closed her eyes. "You're giving her a choice and she will thank you for it." I studied the hurt and sadness in her expression. The frown covering her face started to fade as her hand dropped into her lap and she opened her eyes.

"I appreciate that Leah, thank you, but I don't know if I have enough … tolerance to handle certain people. If he would've just listened to me when I tried to explain my intention toward Renesmee he may actually find my being here useful." I stood and stretched. "I guess I should move away from your precious line." I teased as I turned to exit the area.

"Look Nahuel," she was now standing holding with her hand on my shoulder, "I already know you have the capability to be more logical than Jake. Don't let him run you off!"

"Sounds as if you don't want me to leave," I teased. In a weird way, I didn't want to leave her. I felt like Leah needed a friend, and the more I talked to her the more I thought I could offer her that.

"I'm trying to stop you from being a punk but see it how you want to." She grumbled as she moved her hand off me, crossing her arms against her chest. I couldn't help but chuckle at her fickle behavior.

"Okay," I composed myself, "Leah, it's been a pleasure as usual, but I'm going to head back to the Cullens' house." I said as I started to depart. "I hope you enjoy the rest of you night."

"Hold on wait leech, I mean, Nahuel." I paused and turned back to her. "Did it work?" I copied her motion and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Did what work?" I arched my eyebrow at her, and she scoffed, looking at me as if I were an imbecile.

"Are you leaving?" She took a couple steps toward me. I noticed how her dark eyes glistened under the moonlight. It was the first time I really saw emotion in them. Her eyes were probably the most attractive things I've ever seen. I didn't know black oynx could seem so soft and vulnerable.

"I don't know … I may stay around a little while longer." I mused. "I'll have to find things to keep myself preoccupied, I find myself becoming restless simply lounging at the Cullens." I began walking back toward the house, and Leah walked with me.

"I think Jacob would be more than happy with you spending less time being cooped up in the house with his imprint boo." She snickered. I nodded even though I didn't give a damn how that mutt felt.

"Yeah, because I'm all about pleasing your mate," I rolled my eyes. I'd notice that our pace was getting slower the closer we came to the house.

"Why do you call him that? I'm most definitely not mating with Jacob!" She growled. I stopped and laughed.

"I mean mate, in the sense that you two are close and cordial. I don't mean that your having sexual intercourse." I explained and then started walking again.

"You know you could just say sex you don't have to sexual intercourse. It's too messy an act to use such a proper term." She countered.

"It is the correct term is it not?" I asked just making sure.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well, then I don't think it matters as long as you know what I'm talking about." I rebutted.

"You know what Nahuel? You're a bit of a smart ass!" She giggled holding her sides.

"I'm sorry?" It seemed like an insult but she seemed really amused by it.

"Don't be. I kind of like it." We both laughed and then silence hit us both. She looked back from where we came. "I gotta get back. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." I watched as she faded into the darkness.

"Goodnight Leah." I whispered as I turned to the house that I was less than ten feet away from. I had made up my mind: I was staying. Even with everything that had happened today, I still felt like I was home.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_**Dreamcatcher94: Thanks, I'm trying to make her funnier than she is in the other stories. I hope I continue to pull it off. **_

_**Kim: Thanks for liking it!**_

_**A Barbie Story: Yeah Jacob is being a loser! Hopefully he'll get better!**_

_**Babaksmiles: I love Muddied Waters too! I've updated that story since then I hope you liked the chapter. I hope you liked this chapter too!**_

_**Eliza Douglas: I love making Nahuel Leah's prince charming so hopefully he will continue to be exactly what she needs. **_

_I don't know if everyone likes the long Author's Notes but I always want to respond to everyone's reviews. I thought I'd try it in this story. Anyway, I think our leading couple is getting closer. As always please read and review … no flames. _

_**Last but not least a big thanks to Very Carefully for giving my chapter a story over!**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friends

My house was now a war zone. My dear sweet cousin Emily had started making plans for her wedding to my ex and she wants my whole family to be a part of it. She had already asked me if I could be her maid of honor to which I did not respond. Her question was proof that there was such a thing as a stupid question. Now she was trying to persuade my mother to give her away and Seth to be a groomsman. Both declined out of respect for me. My mother did promise her however, that all of us would attend the event we just refused to be a part of it.

Even though my mother responded with class, Emily and Sam hadn't given up. Sam was on our doorstep daily begging for our cooperation for his angel Emily's sake. He tried to guilt us into it by telling us how she was crying because we weren't supporting her. I couldn't take seeing him grovel on her behalf. So for the past two days I've made the little Library of Forks my home away from home. I shifted on what I now considered my couch and attempted for the third time to study for the test that I had one week from Monday. I whispered the words out loud in an attempt to assist in my concentration. It seemed to be working. I had read through the majority of the second chapter when I noticed a familiar body in the distance. I got up, leaving my books, and traveled through the aisles to the table across the way.

"Hello leech," I whispered. Nahuel offered me an uninterested glance.

"Oh hello Leah," he said placing emphasis of his use of my name. I knew his name but leech had sort of become his nickname instead of insult. One day I'd have to make a point of bringing it to his attention. Not that I planned to spend oodles of time with him. I just kept bumping into the guy in the weirdest places.

"Why are you in the library? Isn't the Cullen's mansion full of books?" I invited myself to have a seat. Again, his stare seemed kind of annoyed.

"I wanted privacy," he sighed, "their house is filled with tension. Granted I've caused most of it, but I can't stand to be in that house and be insulted by your mate … I mean your friend." He corrected himself and then went back to reading his book.

"So you chose to come to the library?" I said in disbelief. I don't why I didn't believe him, as I was kind of hiding out there myself.

"Yeah, it's calm and quiet, which is what I need right now. Jasper gave me the idea to come here." He looked up and me and closed his book. His golden brown eyes stared at me curiously. "What are you doing here?" He countered.

"I'm studying for a test," I offered bluntly. It was no need to be secretive.

"I don't see any study material or books?" He countered examining my empty hands.

"Good observation, papa leech! I left my stuff on the couch over there." I pointed back and noticed the librarian right behind me.

"Miss Clearwater! Can you and your friend please hush your tones or exit the building please, a couple of guests have complained." She warned with a frown on her face. I looked back at Nahuel he gave me a pissed expression. I could tell he wasn't the type to like getting into any trouble.

"Don't worry ma'am we were just leaving," I said as I looked over to the half leech who now wore a face full of mass confusion. After the librarian left I stood up and grabbed his book. "Come on leechy pooh, I'm hungry and I don't like to eat alone."

"What makes you think I want to be your company?" His face was stern as he remained seated but I didn't care he was coming whether he wanted to or not.

"In a nutshell, we're both here, but neither of us want to be. So we should take a break, chill out, and eat something." I smirked a little. "Admit it you're a little bored aren't you?" I came over to his side of the table and leaned against it.

"If you want my company you should ask for it instead of demanding it," he said initially ignoring my question, "However you are right; I will accompany you to dinner." He stood and exited with me.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Nahuel sat across from me with his nose wrinkled up at the delicious plate of food between us.<p>

"Steak and cheese fries! They're really good you should try some." I murmured with a mouth full of food. He shook his head. "Dude, trust me. Everybody loves these. They have a taste even a half leech can appreciate." I snickered.

"It looks vile." He took a sip of his cup of water. He was that bland that he couldn't even order a soda. "Besides, I'm not a particular fan of how eating makes my body react." I clenched my teeth in an attempt not to burst into laughter.

"Nobody likes to shit Nahuel, there are worse things to have to live through; trust me. What makes you so special that you shouldn't have to?" I teased. I slid the plate over to him. "Come on, you know you're curious." He sighed, giving up, and took half of a fry, shoving it in his mouth. The corners of his mouth went up as he appreciated the taste.

"It isn't awful," he commented. I rolled my eyes. He liked it he was just stubborn, I could tell.

"Is that all you're going to say? Fine then you can't have anymore!" I pulled the plate back over to my side of the table. I could see the disappointment on his face.

"Okay, okay they're good, good enough to suffer the consequences," He laughed. "Now if you'd please split your plate." He attempted to pull the plate towards him a little but I wasn't letting it budge.

"Whoa, whoa now you're saying things I don't understand leechy … split my plate?" I asked. "I hope you're splitting the bill!" I countered as I took another fry.

"Didn't you invite me? Isn't it custom for the invitee to foot the bill?" He smirked, knowing he was right.

"Ass," I murmured under my breath. Even though he annoyed me I found myself smiling at his comments. Well, him in general, he just had this vibe about him that made me comfortable, I figured it was just another mechanism he used to lure in innocent humans so that he could suck the life out of them. However, since I was neither of those things it was just a bonus to have someone to talk to that made me feel at ease. Everyone else in my life was causing me stress. Who knew that a leech would be my savior? I moved my plate to the middle of the table so that we could share.

"This is nice," he mused, "I rather like your company." He carried a worried expression on his face.

"If you're enjoying yourself why do you look so funky?" I shoved one more fry in my mouth.

"Oh, no reason I was just waiting for you to be offended or to insult me … because it's in your nature to do so." He said moving my drink over to his side of the table. "Is this a cola?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a Pepsi because Coke is disgusting!" I gagged at the thought of drinking one.

"May I?" He went to lower his lips onto my straw.

"EW! Use your own damn straw! I don't know where you're mouth has been!" I teased and he rolled his eyes and took his own straw from his own glass and placed it in my glass. He cringed at the taste and immediately took his straw back. "Different strokes for different folks I guess." I took my drink back. "Maybe you should try Sprite?"

"Why would you drink something so nasty?," Nahuel wiped his tongue off with the napkin.

"Why are you knocking my drink? I could knock what you drink I could call that nasty but I don't!" I huffed.

"Trust me, with all the leech comments I'm completely aware of how you feel about my thirst situation." He looked offended again.

"Dude, if we're going to hang out, you have to lighten up. Okay?" He looked at me, confusion in his stare.

"What makes you think that we'll meet again?" He asked. "I mean in this social an atmosphere?" He shoved the plate towards me with the last fry on it. He was a gentleman that's for sure; Jacob or Seth would have snatched it without thinking twice.

"Dude, you're making me think that you're not having an awesome time!" I smirked at my own sarcasm. I shifted a little in my seat. I didn't know why but it unnerved that he might not actually want to hang out. It was a major blow to my ego I guess.

"You're company has been enjoyable," he uttered slowly, "I just thought your kind was opposed to being social with us leeches." He looked down and frowned.

"I think allowances are being made. I mean look at how Jacob is making himself look stupid to spend time with little leech lite. I don't think that they can treat me any differently for having a meal or two with you."

"Seems logical to me," he folded his hands together. "If we are going to become mates, or rather friends, I have one request." He arched his eyebrow and brought his lips up into a grin.

"My God, first outing and you're already making demands." I teased and he snickered.

"It's not a demand it's a request … I want you to call me by my name and nothing else. No more leech or leechy man! Agreed?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"What about Leechy Pooh? I like that one." I joked.

"Leah," he warned in a nagging fashion, his hand still extended.

"Fine that's a hard request but I'll seriously try," I placed my hand in his, "Friends?" I smiled sweetly.

"Friends." He smiled back at me.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_**Eliza Douglas: Thanks for all the support! I will continue to string!**_

_**oOFLAM3SOo: Thank you for reading all of my stories!**_

_I know that the take off on this story is slow but I have an interesting plot planned. Even if you're not reviewing please keep reading … and please no flames!_

_Another big thanks to VERY CAREFULLY for giving the story a once over! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You're Not Ugly

"You're going out again?" Alice huffed as she followed me downstairs.

"Yes, I'm going to grab another book from the library." I told her as I grabbed my library card off the table. I hated being in the house during Jacob's time with Renesmee. I wasn't a jealous lunatic like he was, but I didn't like the fact that he babied her so much. When I was a child, I had the mind of a teenager. The way he was behaving with her would hinder her development and make her … spoiled is the term I think would best describe it. Not that it was any of my business how he spent his time. I choose to spend my time asking her questions and gauging her maturity. She was smart and she even made comment regarding Jacob's behavior calling it over the top. Of course, I thought that was an understatement.

"Would you like company?" She asked as she grabbed a short jacket from the closet. "Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went hunting and I'm bored." She pleaded.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I would rather have some time alone. Maybe my aunt would like some company. She was upstairs painting, maybe you could take her shopping for some new clothing," I hinted, Jasper had told me that whenever I wanted to distract Alice all I had to do was mention shopping and it would distract her. Hopefully he would be right.

"Oh I would love to take her shopping! She's beautiful! I already know what color would look best on her." She ran upstairs to attack her with her fashion ideas.

"And there goes Alice," I murmured to myself as I walked to the door. I opened it to find a mad Leah outside the door. "Hello Leah." She stepped past me into the home.

"Where's Jacob?" She huffed. "JACOB! JACOB BLACK, get down here!" She started yelling before she received an answer to her question.

"What's the matter?" I asked but she ignored my presence. Jacob came bounding down the stairs with Renesmee in his arms.

"Hey Leah!" The young child squealed, giggling.

"Hey what's up?" He asked and her frown grew deeper.

"Figures your brain goes to mush when you're here," she looked away from him, "you don't even remember what today is do you?" She held her hands balled in fists.

"Thursday?" He seemed legitimately confused.

"The date dumbass!" The child gasped at her profanity and Leah just rolled her eyes. "What is today's date!" He eyes darted back forth as he racked his mind trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

"Oh my God Leah, I'm so sorry!"

"You promised me that you would be there for me today and you came running here and didn't even think!" She growled.

"Leah, I'm sorry … you just don't know what it's like to imprint." He was still holding the child, I didn't know exactly what was going on but it was clear to me that she need to talk to him. If I were him, I would have taken the time to at least talk to her privately.

"Whatever Jake, but you know what I'm going through. You know what it's like to lose a parent and I was there for you and your sisters whenever you needed me. I just asked you for this one thing and look at you." She turned away from him disgusted.

"I know and I will be there for you … just let me finish up with Nessie and we can hang out all night if you want." He said warmly, but I could tell from Leah's expression that it was too little too late.

"When you say finish up? How long are you talking about?" She countered.

"I just got here a couple of hours ago," he paused and waited for her reaction, "another couple hours or so." He murmured now refusing to look at her.

"A couple of hours?" She shook her head I could see the hurt in her eyes he had really let her down. "A couple of hours, you know what you can keep your fake concern and shove it!" She stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. I still didn't know what was going on but I was stunned when he still stood where he was like a statue.

"Aren't you going after her?" I chastised. He looked down at Nessie and went into a trance like state.

"Nah, she'll cool down and come back and we'll hang out later. Right now I promised this little one a round of Scrabble." He bounced Nessie in his arms and she smiled. She then looked back at the door, concerned.

"Why is today so important to Leah?" She asked and the smile on Jacob's face sobered.

"It's her father's birthday the first one since his death," he cooed, "So she's a little sad." A little! Why did everyone demean Leah's emotions? She was pissed and extremely hurt. I felt my jaw clench I couldn't believe I was this angry over his stupidity, since he was stupid so often, I should have expected it.

"You should go after her," Nessie told Jacob. As soon as he started coming up with reasons why he needed to stay with her, my repulse level hit a dangerous peak so I exited quickly. Leah was sitting in her car cradling her head over the steering wheel. I knocked on the window and she rolled it down.

"What do you want?" She grumbled. She didn't even bother to give me eye contact. I was more than glad, I didn't want to see the sadness in them.

"Some cheese steak fries?" I offered playfully but she saw no amusement in my statement.

"I'm not hungry," her voice changed, she was trying to hold back her sobs.

"Well then, we'll do whatever you wish." I said quickly maneuvering to the passenger's side of her vehicle and letting myself in. "Where shall we go?" She looked over to me and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't have to do this," she murmured.

"Do what?" I smiled. "I'm a leech so I'm naturally selfish by nature. I'm bored I need new scenery!" I joked and she laughed a little.

"New scenery," she thought, "that I can do." She started the engine and took off. The drive was long and silent. I kept checking on her temperament I didn't want her to turn into a wolf while driving. Even though the thought of a big wolf like creature behind the wheel was slightly amusing.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes of driving we ended up at what looked like a large playground. The area was abandoned I assumed it was because the day was so dreary. We got out the car and Leah looked around the area. Her eyes became teary, I assumed she reliving some memories of her father here. We walked over to the swing set and she sat down. "I'm sorry I don't have award winning conversation for you today."<p>

She used her feet to move herself around a little. I instinctively stood behind her and began to push her a little. "That's fine I enjoy the quiet, don't you?" I spoke with a friendly, encouraging tone hoping that her mood would eventually lighten.

"No, normally the silence gives way to thoughts I don't want to have." She placed her feet firmly on the ground so that I couldn't push her anymore. I returned to the front of the swing set so I could see her more clearly. "I think if I was surrounded by constant silence I'd go crazy."

"An excessive amount of anything is negative," I commented, "I'm sorry that you're hurting." I hesitated before speaking but I did want to convey my concern, she nodded and smiled a little.

"You know I'd bought his gift already. It was a small memory book that I'd filled with pictures and memories of all of us. It took me months to complete it … Sam helped." She looked up to the sky and then a few tears fell down her cheeks. "There's nothing left for me here. I've lost everything."

"That's not true. You have your mother, Seth, and your studies. Even though your father is gone you still carry him with you." I stated.

"Why does everyone say that? I can't feel him or see him! I can't talk to him and he can't comfort me when I'm hurting!" She stood up and went to storm off but I stopped her.

"But you have memories. My mother died giving birth to me I never even got the chance to hear her voice or be held in her arms. You have those things hold onto them." I grabbed her hands and held them. "Cherish them!" After a few moments of silence she slipped her hands out of my grasps.

"I'm sorry about your mom. It must suck not getting the chance to know her." We moved in the direction of the bench and took a seat.

"Yes it does, but I've lived a lot of years and have moved past it. I still have trouble sometimes with knowing that my life caused her death. I just wish I knew something about her. I changed my aunt so she doesn't remember much of anything from her human past the only thing she could tell me was that my mother was really beautiful." I explained.

"It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure that one out!" She laughed a little.

"Why would you say that?" I turned and looked at her.

"Because … you're not ugly," she said with a lopsided smirk, "she probably had a good heart too. Not many people would take the time to comfort someone they barely even know. Thanks… for being here." I patted her hand and smiled. "You even called yourself a leech and that most definitely made my day!"

"I thought you'd like that!" We both laughed.

As she allowed our conversation to grow, I could tell she was breaking free of the funk she was in. However there was one more thing I felt she should do before letting go of this day. "Just say it! It will make you feel better!" I commanded.

"Nahuel, this is silly." I frowned a little; it was weird hearing her address me with my actual name. I may prefer leechy myself.

"Come on, just try it." We stood in the middle of the park and she looked up to the heavens.

"Happy Birthday dad, I love you and I miss you," She offered him one last tear before looking back at me. "Do you think he heard me?"

"I should hope so since I talk to my mother all the time." I offered her my arm and she looped hers in mine.

"Hey, I wonder if your mom is friends with my dad up there." She laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure they're BFFs," I said, using the little bit of slang I found in one of the books I had read.

Leah burst into laughter at its usage. "What? I'm pretty sure I used the term correctly."

"Yeah, it's just … let's just say I like you proper." With that we headed back toward the car. I didn't know where we were going, but I hoped that it wasn't home.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! I hope you like the chapter it's a little sad but I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, where do you think they should go next? <em>

_As always please read and review and no flames!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Quite Graceful

"So where are we again?" Nahuel asked as we walked from my car to the skating rink. I pulled my keys from my pocket and looked for the right one.

"This is Blaze Roller Rink. My dad knew that guy that built and owned this place. My dad actually helped him build the place. He and my dad were really close that's why he gave him a key so that he could use the place after hours," I explained as I unlocked the door, "anyway the dude got sick and now his younger brother runs it but he doesn't care if Seth and I use it from time to time. I worked here a couple of summers ago. It was pretty cool a fun laid back job." I walked over to the D.J. booth and cut on the lights and music. Nahuel seemed taken off guard by the colors and sound.

"Have you ever been skating before?" I asked as I joined him in the middle of the rink.

"No," he said, "is it a fun activity?" He looked around again and then covered his ears. I forgot about his super sensitive hearing, I turned the volume down but only a little. I wanted it loud enough so that I couldn't think about how icky I felt inside. At least I didn't feel as bad as I did earlier. I thought that I was going to explode inside from the hurt of just feeling abandoned. My mother didn't leave her room and Seth was out of the house before I could even begin to think about asking him to chill with me. I hated to admit but the leech had really saved my ass.

"I think so," I headed toward the skates and rollerblades. "What size are you?" He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "Sit down." He sat on one of the benches; I kneeled down and took his shoes off. I looked on its tongue it read size twelve. "Whoa," slipped pass my lips, the saying big hands, big feet, big dick came to mind. Not that his dick concerned me but it did make me wonder if it were true. I shook of the thought of leech meat and stood.

"Is something the matter?" He gave me a concerned glare. I was a little unnerved with where my thoughts had been. At least I didn't look at his package. As proper as he was if he had caught me staring at his crotch he probably would've have wanted to leave immediately. As much as I hated to admit it, I was leaning on the dude right now so I didn't want that.

"Nope, just getting your skates," I came back and handed him the skates and he gave me an amused expression.

"Are you not going to place them on my feet like you took the others off," he smirked, "I rather like being waited on." I rolled my eyes at him and sat down beside him and put on my rollerblades.

"Don't get too cocky leech," my eyes got big at my slip, "whoops sorry." I gave him a cheesy grin hoping that my goof ball face would make him laugh so hard that he didn't care.

"I guess today it's alright," he looked down at the skates now on his feet and clicked them together. "Are you going to teach me how to use these?"

"So you really have never skated before?" I don't know why I was in a state of disbelief. It's not like he was from around here and there were tons of humans that didn't know how. I guess I just thought that vampires kind of knew about everything.

"No ma'am." He smiled at me playfully.

"This is going to be so fun," I giggled, "you're gonna fall on your ass!" The thought delighted me for some reason so much so I clapped in anticipation.

"My getting hurt would amuse you?" He arched his eyebrow seemed a little annoyed.

"Well … in this case yeah," he rolled his eyes, "I don't think you falling on the floor a couple of time will going to hurt you. It's just gonna look funny. You ready?" I said offering him my hand and he took it.

"I guess," he stood up and close to me. It wasn't until then I really took in how tall Nahuel was. I mean I wasn't short myself but he towered over me. I pulled him off the carpet and onto the glossy wooden floor. He wobbled a little then balanced himself.

"You good?" I giggled as I got in front of him. "Here give me your other hand and I'll pull you." I pulled him around the ring a couple of times, like I had done with some of the younger kid I had taught.

"I think I've got it now," he let go of both of my hands and for some reason I didn't like it. It made me feel kind of … empty. I continued to skate backwards so I could watch and hopefully see him fall on his ass.

He maneuvered the ring like a pro and I was kind of pissed. I was hoping for some comedy and I was completely let down. "Why are you frowning?" He tilted his head perplexed. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"I that you were gonna tank and fall at least once leec … I mean Nahuel!" I crossed my arms and then switch my direction so that I was now skating in the same direction as him. He sped up so that he was beside me.

"Would it make you feel better if I fell?" He huffed out at my ridiculousness.

"Yeah I think it would," I teased and he laughed a little.

"Oh, oh no," he pretended like he was slipping and then fell back. I didn't laugh but couldn't help but smile.

"Did that please you?" He asked as he positioned himself to a sitting position.

"Nah, not as much as if you were just clumsy," I answered honestly.

"Will you help me up?" he said reaching up to me and obliged him and the dumbass pulled me down with him.

"What the hell Nahuel?" I yelled at him but his laughter was so infectious that I found myself laughing too.

"Now that pleased me thoroughly!" He teased. We both lay in the middle of the rink. "Leah, how do you move backward that way?"

"I don't know a lot of people can do it," I stopped looking at the lights and twisted my head so that I look at him. "Do you want me to teach you?" I started to get up and he grabbed my hand.

"In a while … can we just exist here for a bit longer?" I nodded and relaxed. I was starting to feel like I was doing something sort of taboo, him simply holding my hand shouldn't affect me the way it did. Was I starting to read too much into this … maybe I was simply over analyzing the situation, I had the tendency to do that.

"Sure leechy pooh," I closed my eyes and laughed, "that's the last time I promise!" I squeezed his hand a little and then let it go.

"Yeah right!" He huffed and then he laughed a little. "You know you look … you're quite graceful Leah." I turned and looked at him and his eyes were a bit to serious for my liking. I felt this odd tension that left me momentarily silent.

"Thanks I guess?" I was a little confused by the statement. Obviously he realized that I was because he started to explain.

"Jacob stomps around the house but you glide when you move … not that I watch you frequently … or him for that matter." He shook his head as if he were embarrassed by something. He was starting to stumble over his words.

"I get your point," I sat upright, "regardless of whether Jacob and I are the same species of supernatural weird, I'm still a woman and he's still a man- like- figure." I scooted away a little hoping that some distance would bring clarity back into my brain. I needed to think logically, I was vulnerable. Today had really taken its toll on me and I was clinging to the one person that was there for me. That was the only reason our dynamic was changing.

"Trust me I'm aware of your gender," he smirked and I think my glare shocked him into thinking he spoke out of turn, "I mean you're whiny like a female." We both laughed off the weird tension growing between us.

"My point was I'm supposed to be graceful dummy!" I punched him in the shoulder. "Come on we're wasting precious time here! Oh, you know we should race!" I stood easily; he did have a little trouble getting back to his feet.

"Leah, give me your hand," he ordered.

"Oh no dude, we've been through that before," I started skating around him in circle, "come on, I'm waiting!" I sang.

"Once I'm upright and composed I'm going to get you!" He finally accomplished his goal and frowned at me. "Thanks for your help!" He hissed.

"Yeah, yeah catch me if you can leechy pooh!" I sped off and he quickly followed.

"I thought you were done calling me that!" He yelled to me, then grabbed me by the waist and began spinning me around. "What do you have to say to yourself?" He shook me. He had never held me this close and I allowed myself one glance into his eyes.

"Whoops!" I said breathlessly. A glimmer of whatever it was growing between us showed itself when his focal point lowered to my lips. He quickly put me down and we started play once more but I was being to think the damage had been done … and this feeling had to be terminated.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_**Jada91, Shelborn, and A Barbie Story: You're so right Jacob his disappointing. Let's hope he gets better through the story! **_

_**Dreamcatcher94: Trust me! They will get together. I hope you caught glimpses of a connection through this chapter. **_

_**Eliza Douglas: I hope you like this chapter the emotions were a little lighter. I'm working on coming back to Muddied Waters! It will take a couple of weeks because the chapters run longer**__._

_Okay I kind of like this chapter it's been done for a while but __**Very Carefully**__ hasn't looked over it yet. I'm being bad by releasing it first. LOL! The only reason I'm doing that is because I should have the next chapter out by tomorrow. (Fingers crossed!) As always please read and review and no flames! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Certainty and Scrabble

"How sure are you that this is really going to happen Alice?" I overheard Rose whispering in one of the guest rooms.

"I'm about 98 percent sure. Besides, wouldn't it be marvelous? It'd be good to see the family grow!" I turned the corner and entered the room. Both women stopped and looked at me like I was disturbing them.

"Good evening, ladies," I smiled and they both returned the favor, "I couldn't help over hearing that your family would be growing?" I inquired. "How is that possible now that the majority of your coven is full vampires and female vampires can't reproduce?" They both concentrated on making the bed and adjusting the pillows.

"We are quite aware of our predicament," Rosalie grumbled, "We were talking about someone else." I waited for details and then realized that she wasn't going to give me any extra information. So I switched my line of questioning.

"Are you all expecting more company?" Rose nodded and looked at Alice.

"Leah will be staying with us tonight … of that I'm 100 percent sure." She smirked. I stepped back a little, I was confused. I didn't understand why Leah would want to stay here; she hated this place. Or so she had told me, it had something to do with the vampire scent being too strong.

"What would encourage her to do that?" I asked. I stared at the bed as they made it, I couldn't really imagine her sleeping peacefully there.

"I'm not sure of the events that lead to it, but I'm sure that she will be sleeping in this bed tonight," she looked at Rose and snapped her fingers as she remembered something, "Don't let me forget to open the windows to air out this room for her." Rose nodded and huffed. "Don't huff Rose! One day Leah will be your best friend just as Bella is mine!" I looked at them both like they were insane. How can one speak of the future with such certainty? Also, how could Leah possibly be Rosalie's best friend? Something about that seriously unnerved me. Maybe it was the fact that then I would have to split my time … I paused in revelation of my thought. Why was I so possessive over Leah's time? We'd only hung out a few times; I definitely had no claims to her.

"I think the reason she's staying over is because of Jacob," Esme said bringing in a pair of her jeans and a tee shirt. "It is Jacob's turn to spend time with Nessie." I had completely forgotten about that schedule and my desire to hang with Nessie for that matter. It had been a day since Leah and I went skating. It was one of the deepest yet most fun days of my life. I wanted to see her again. I actually went to the library yesterday in hopes of approaching her, but I didn't.

"Nahuel, are you alright honey?" Esme questioned while Alice and Rosalie snickered in the background.

"Yes ma'am, have any of you seen my aunt around?" I asked looking for a way out. I needed to leave so I wouldn't sit around feeling anxious about Leah's arrival.

"I believe she went to hunt with Emmett," Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. "I could take you to her if you need her." I nodded appreciatively.

"Yes, that would be excellent, thank you!" She headed out the door and I followed her. As soon as we made our way outside Leah's car pulled up. Jacob exited first followed by Leah. She had curled her short locks the look was most definitely appealing and complemented her bone structure.

"No, Jacob! You just asked me to drop your ass off! I have class in the morning and I'm not getting stuck here!" She fussed.

"Please, Nessie really wants to have a sleepover, and I know she'll stay up longer if you hang out with us!" He was fussing like a child as he pulled her by her arm towards the door.

"You do realize how weird that sounds you want to have a sleep over with a child … that's really what you want to do?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"For the hundredth time Leah, I don't view her like that. I just feel like I need to protect her," He explained and Leah rolled her eyes. It was the perfect response to his idiotic statement.

"What are you protecting her from exactly? She is living with her parents and family for crying out loud!" She huffed and went to return to her car.

"Leah please!" He grabbed her once more. I actually found myself hoping that he could persuade her.

"Fine, god damn!" She snatched her arm back. She turned towards the front door and her eyes focused on me.

"Where do you think you're headed?" She asked as she approached me.

"I think the term you are looking for is hello," I replied. As attractive as the female was she really had no manners what so ever.

"Sorry," she said dryly, "Hello Nahuel, how are you? Isn't the weather lovely? Where the hell are you going?" She said bitingly, and I couldn't help but find humor in her behavior.

"I was actually going to accompany my aunt," I answered as I focused on trying not to be elated to see her.

"Well, there's been a change in your plans. If I have to be here then so do you!" She pulled me in the house behind her and I heard Jacob grumble something as he followed us in.

"Leah, if the leech has to go find his auntie, who are you to stop him?" He countered, giving me a look of disgust.

"If he really had to go he'd be gone," she snapped, not allowing me to reply to the mutt's statement. "Besides, if you're gonna be upstairs drooling over baby leech then, at the very least, I want somebody logical to talk to." She now stood beside me with her arms crossed. "Point blank, if he goes then I go." I smirked a little. I was glad that my company meant that much to her.

"As long as you plan to spend the whole night," Jacob sighed, defeated, and her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"What, the whole night? Jacob, have you lost your damned mind?" She yelled. "I thought you just wanted me to stay here until the kid conked out!"

After Leah's outburst Esme flew into the room, concern coloring her expression. "Is something the matter?" She assessed everyone as she waited for an answer.

"No, we're still discussing sleeping arrangements." Alice uttered cheerfully, Esme gave her a knowing smirk and then sat on the couch.

"Oh, well if you do plan to spend the night Leah, we have a guest room made up and I'm pretty sure that we can find you something to wear. Once it gets but so late you probably won't feel like traveling anyway." She frowned and looked down as the woman spoke. I think she felt like she was being backed into a corner. If I didn't like it, I knew she really had to be pissed to the point of hating them all.

"You don't have to decide now," I said in hopes of comforting her, "you should just see how the night goes." She looked up at me and smirked.

"Yeah whatever," she huffed. "Do they have any decent food in this place?" I guess that was her way of letting me know that their peer pressure had worked.

* * *

><p>After Leah raided the kitchen and settled on some veggie chips that she complained about lacking flavor, she and I headed up to Nessie's room. Nessie was overjoyed to see us both. Jacob of course wished that I were dead, however I didn't have any plans to die tonight so he might as well get over himself.<p>

"So do you wanna play a game or something? That's what most people do at these things." Leah questioned as she looked around the girls room.

"Sure!" Nessie beamed as she bounced over to Leah and hugged her. Leah patted her awkwardly on the back and shifted out of the young child's hold. "You're hair is different … better!" Nessie commented as skipped over to her close and looked up at the games she had.

"I'm glad I have your approval kid," she said sarcastically. Her eyes darted over to me and then focused back to the floor.

"Yeah, it makes you look more girlie," Nessie continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Leah didn't care what she thought.

"I think my boobs make sure that I always look like a girl!" She teased the girl who was now dragging a chair over to the closet. I wouldn't have been sure what she was talking about if Leah hadn't gestured her breasts. I denied myself the awkward, automatic urge to stare, but at least I knew what she called them.

"Fat men have boobs too!" Nessie stated and caused Leah to hold her sides, in tears over her laughter. I think the statement shocked Jacob, I wasn't sure if he even realized that the girl knew what 'boobs' meant.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting you to say that! You may be alright after all chick!" Leah said, stifling her laughter.

"Yeah, you too," she was too focused on picking a game to be overly happy. "Does everyone like monopoly?" She asked.

"I will love anything you pick," Jacob smiled at the girl, she looked over her shoulder and smiled back.

"Shocker there," Leah murmured and I snickered.

"Stop picking on Jake … it's not his fault!" She sighed and returned her focus to the closet.

"Scrabble?"

"Yeah, let's play that … it's shorter and I have class tomorrow." Leah commented as she moved down from Nessie's bed to the floor.

"Let's play in teams!" The child marveled over her own idea. "Boys versus girls!" She clapped and Jacob immediately began to frown.

"How about shape shifters versus vampires?" Leah countered, but she didn't really seem thrilled by the idea.

"That's not fun … that's just reality." Renesmee countered as she thought it over. "How about my Jacob and me versus Nahuel and you?" The child offered. Leah looked over at me and shrugged.

"If it's cool with you, it's cool with me. I should be a lot better at this game than chess," she smirked a little and we all repositioned. She now sat beside me.

"That's good because I can't say that I've had the pleasure of playing this game," I spoke hesitantly, hoping that my lack of knowledge wouldn't hinder her from wanting to be my partner.

"Don't worry you can't be much worse than Jacob," she laughed, "He's dumb as a brick." Jacob threw a wooden game piece at Leah's head and she caught it effortlessly. "Oh and he's immature too!"

"Okay, are we ready?" Jacob said playfully and Nessie giggled.

"Yes! Let the best couple win!" The word couple sent an odd twinge down my spine. The statement was logical: we were coupled for the game, but with the new urges I had for my "game partner" I wished she hadn't said it.

"You okay leech?" She used that word, but her eyes seemed genuinely concerned. I nodded and focused on the letters in front of me. "You better not freeze up on me I need your head in the game!" She giggled and nudged me.

Renesmee received the first turn, and of course she place a word on the board that would slap me in the face: love. That's what I was doing, I was loving Leah, or I was at least falling very quickly for her. The question now was how do I get rid of these feelings that this woman would refuse to share.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: We have reached our stopping point! There is a part two and I hope to get it to you before the weekend if I don't the happy fourth of July (if you celebrate it). Because the idea is so clear in my head I'll probably start it tonight but I have to go to work, blah. The next chapter will have more Leah and Nahuel moments yay! As always please read and review and no flames. <em>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Scrabble and Other Smut

Well tonight was odd, Jacob's annoying imprint behavior was expected, but the other two were not acting normal. Well, as normal as could be expected for what they were. For example, Nessie really wasn't the spoiled whiny brat I expected; she was hyper, but that was about it. Nahuel was quiet… so quiet it worried me. I kept picking at him hoping to lighten his mood. I assumed he was too pissed to be social. He and Jacob both didn't seem thrilled by the others presence, and Jacob openly glared at Nahuel, which made me want to smack across the face. Even though he was my alpha and I was supposed to help and protect him, I couldn't save him from his own stupidity.

Anyway, even though Nessie was hyper all evening after playing four rounds of Scrabble, she was the first to drop, and as soon as she crashed Jacob followed. He conked out right on the floor beside her bed, snoring loudly all the while.

"And then there were two." I murmured and sighed as I looked at my alpha sprawled out on the floor.

"Indeed," Nahuel whispered as he finished placing all the pieces to the game back in the box. He set it back in the top of the closet; officially ending the kid's little slumber party. It was a shame her rapid growth kept her out normal schools, the girl was funny and witty. She would have been popular.

Nahuel, on the other hand, was too reserved and his silence this evening had begun to piss me off.

"So what's next, bloodsucka?" I asked playfully as I followed him out of Nessie's room.

"You could learn my name … that could be what you do next!" He snapped a little, I ignored his little outburst, but the expression he was wearing was too damn depressing.

"Dude?" I went to touch him and he jerked away from me like he thought me disgusting. Maybe I had the cause of his disposition all wrong. Maybe I had pissed him off. "Nahuel … did I offend you or something?" I softened my tone. I hated to admit it, but I was actually hurt by his withdrawal from me.

"No," his said bluntly. I stood in the middle of the hallway with him waiting for an explanation. When he remained quiet I snapped.

"What the hell is your deal?" I yelled and he immediately covered my mouth with his hand as I began to rant. I was shocked by his rapid movement and his sudden proximity to me. I continued to bitch, but it sounded like nonsense under the confinement of his hand.

"Will you please lower your voice?" He murmured in a low manner. The tone of his voice sent a chill down my spine. I definitely wasn't scared … I didn't know what I was feeling. All I knew was that my heart was racing, and I wasn't exactly sure what he was about to do. His eyes were so cold, but they warmed as he lowered his hand from my mouth. Normally, I would've cussed somebody out for trying to silence me, but my mind was too wrapped around figuring out his behavior to be nasty.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" I spoke calmly like he requested. How pathetic was I becoming? I was practically begging this leech to talk to me when I should have just carried my ass home, despite Jacob's stupid request.

"I'm not angry," he sighed, "But I am a little thirsty, it makes it difficult to talk. It also makes me irritable. If you had let me go on my way when you came we wouldn't be having this problem." He clenched his fists. Something told me that he wasn't being completely honest, but if that's what he wanted me to believe, I would pretend to buy it. At least he was talking.

"So are you headed out?" I asked, leaving out the details in regards to what he needed to do. Even though I called him a leech constantly, I never envisioned him harming anything until now.

"I'm afraid so," he sighed awkwardly, "Did you want to accompany me?" He asked as an afterthought.

"Hell no!" I laughed "I don't want you to mistake me for food … again!" This time he at least attempted a fake smile.

"Very well then," he looked towards a vacant room. "Alice and Rosalie made up a room for you. You should rest; you have class tomorrow." I nodded and headed towards the room. I turned back to say goodnight, but he was gone.

"Damned leech," I murmured to no one. I looked around the room that was way too fancy for my taste. I looked at the clothes they had left on the foot of the bed for me. They were cute enough but as hospitable as the Cullens were trying to be they had forgotten about pajamas. I hated sleeping in my clothes it just made me feel confined. That's why I personally preferred nightgowns, much more freedom than a two piece set.

I thought about my options, I could go find one of the lady leeches and ask them if they had a nightgown or something. Then there was the fact that their clothing probably stunk to high hell with their odor. The clothes and this whole room for that matter had been aired out. I thought it was a little funny that they accommodated me when they should be offended by my disgust.

Anyway, back to my problem. "Nahuel's room." I smirked to myself, feeling clever. Every guy I knew had an old, oversized t-shirt. It must have been in the male handbook, somewhere after how to treat a girl like shit. I crept out of the guest room and used my nose to find the room Nahuel had been using as his own. His room was really clean. That didn't surprise me with how proper he was, he saw himself as a guest and wouldn't dare mess up the Cullen's home. I laughed as I went through his drawers until I finally found what I was after: it was a simple black shirt. "Perfect," I whispered as I closed his door, undressed myself, and slid into his t-shirt. In hindsight I don't know why I didn't take the shirt back to the guest room. I guess I actually felt more comfortable in his room. Plus, with him doing his vampire thing it gave me the opportunity to snoop on the one vampire I actually like being around. I rifled through his closet and looked at some of his pictures of him and his aunt and then I found the library book he was reading.

"The Confessions of a Beloved Murderer?" I laughed at the title. I read the back of the book, it sounded kind of interesting and a little naughty. I wondered what made Nahuel pick this book up as I curled up on his bed and started reading.

The book started off as expected, with the murderer, a woman, being interviewed from prison and she told the story of her life. It wasn't until about the middle of the book did it start getting smutty.

_He gripped me by the shoulders and forced me onto the bed. I tried to pretend that I didn't want him but he knew better, he ripped my panties off and turned me over to my stomach. He entered me roughly from behind, not caring that it was my first time. He gave me no tender touches. _

"Damn," I murmured groggily and yawned as I continued to read. I don't know exactly when I stopped reading, but I do remember being so tired that I couldn't make my way back to the guest room. I closed my eyes and surrendered to sleep.

The next thing I remember are two warm hands traveling up my thighs and under the shirt I was using as a night gown. I felt his hands as they traveled past my panties and along my ribcage. He removed the shirt in one smooth motion and continued to caress some of the more tender parts of my body. Even though I was exhausted I could feel myself getting hot and the new moisture in between my legs. I clenched my thighs together and tried not to squirm. I panted helplessly as he slowly licked and sucked on my neck. All the while his hands continued to move, they eventually ended up at the clasps of my bra, which he undid with ease. He lowered my bra straps slowly exposing my breasts. He squeezed both gently and let out an inward groan. I could feel his hard on brushing against my inner thigh. I could also now feel his hot wet tongue as if danced against my nipple. A moan slipped from my lips and I buried my hands in his hair. "Nahuel," I whispered.

"Leah, Leah!" I don't why but it seemed his voice was getting louder yet further away. "LEAH!" He yelled as he shook me by the shoulder now waking me from my apparent dream. I was completely thrown, I thought it was all real. I never had a dream like that before. Usually when I dreamt I knew I was dreaming. More importantly it was the first dream I'd had about a vampire and I really wished it had been a nightmare. "What are you doing in my room?" He arched his eyebrow at me as he pulled his book from my hands and placed it back on the top of the dresser.

"Sleeping," I sat upright and stretched. "Well I was until some big meanie leech came and woke me up!" I smirked a little. I was trying to act normal, but this was weird. Where the hell did that dream come from? Yeah Nahuel is … he's a vampire so saying that he's hot is an understatement, but I don't like him … I don't want him. Do I? I ruffled my hand through my curls as I relived the events of the dream. I wondered if being with him could be that amazing. I mean with size twelve shoes it couldn't be bad.

"I'm not mean," he countered, "you're intruding on my privacy and snooping through my things. I should consider you mean." He barely offered me a look, but one glance he did give was in the direction of my legs, which I had been told by many were my best feature.

"I'm not mean, I'm nosy," I corrected him as I got up and reclaimed possession over the book. "I didn't know you were a pervert, Nahuel. This book is kind of smutty." I teased.

"I thought it was a mystery, and it is, but you're right. It is a bit vulgar." He smiled a little as I toyed with the book.

"Do you like it?" I murmured I didn't look up to read his face.

"Huh? Oh the book, it has interesting qualities." I deemed it okay to look up at him; I figured I should so that he wouldn't think I was being funny or anything. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I didn't finish it, but it's not bad. I've read better smut though," I teased and we both laughed. Once the laughter silenced and I realized that we both were standing so close in a dimly lit room alone, urges took the forefront of my mind. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his lips and wanting them to connect with mine. In another world it would have been okay for me to act on this impulse, but since my reality is fantasy and because he wasn't just a man and I wasn't just a woman, I couldn't lower his mouth to mine.

"I should go; you're probably beat after murdering all the poor defenseless deer in the area," I chuckled as I made my way to the door.

"Leah," he called me and I turned around, not expecting him to be as close as he was. "don't forget your clothes." He handed me my jean shorts and tank top. Our eyes locked and I desperately tried to break the spell I was now under. He blinked and released me from the delicious hell that was his eyes, and I ran back to the guest room, slamming the door behind me.

"Shit!" I whispered viciously. I want to fuck a leech!

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Yay! So I finished another one. Very Carefully liked this one I hope you all do too! I don't want anyone to hate Jacob. I'm personally a big fan of him in the series, I really wished he didn't imprint though. I wished that he could've just fallen in love with Renesmee in the future. Anyway, I took the playfully out a little bit and tried to add a little sex. I hope you don't mind lol! The next two chapters will be fun! As always please read and review. No flames! <em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Not the Main Reason but a Reason

Leah had left before I had awakened the next morning. I expected she would, with her scent lingering in my room I found it hard to sleep which caused me to sleep later than normal. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully made her seem fragile and innocent. She was beautiful as she lay there under the dim lighting. Her long golden copper legs taunted me with their appeal, it was not only that but her gentle moaning during her slumber that tormented me. I had never experienced the emotion of lust until that very second. I thought I had several times before but those experienced could now be down played to simple curiosity. Leah's body and its movements caused my desires to become physically evident. I quickly adjusted myself and shook her from her blissful dream so that the reality of our relationship could come back to light.

Even with having a clearer mind in the morning I wanted to see her. I made my way downstairs to find the house being transformed into a party like area. "Edward and Bella will be home tonight. We are throwing a small welcome home party." Alice explained as she handed me some tablecloths. "After you set this you can help Emmett and Jasper bring in the other decorations." I nodded and headed toward Jasper.

"So you got trapped too huh?" Jasper laughed. "I love my wife but I hate these things!" He said as he spread the white tablecloth over the bare table. I noticed that they had quite a few tables set up I didn't understand what exactly would be on them since them since the majority of the household didn't eat.

"How many people are expected to be at this event?" I asked and Jasper looked up at me as he thought.

"Besides us, Charlie, Jacob, Seth, and Embry," we moved over to the next table, "the usual people that hang around the house." He laughed. "I believe that Alice and Esme have begun to like the fact that the shifters come over it gives them a reason to experiment with cooking. However this event is mostly catered."

"Oh," was all I offered him after his explanation. My head was still wrapped around the fact that it didn't seem like Leah was going to be there. I tried not to be annoyed by the news. I mean she really didn't like the Cullens or know them for that matter.

"You don't have to pretend to be interested," Jasper smirked. "I'm not. Besides, I'd much rather be spending some alone time with Alice. Her need to party has always amused me yet frustrated me at the same time. "I'd bet you'd like that time alone too?" He questioned.

"No, I've spent enough time on my own." I placed the final table cloth down and realized that they were strategically placed in the living room for what I assumed was a small dance floor.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I'm an emo you know?" Jasper said arching his eyebrow at me knowingly.

"I think we established this when we first met," I said dryly. I wasn't stupid he was trying to tell me that he knew.

"You'd like the time alone with her to figure things out," he stated and an awkward silence grew between us. "Would you like to know how she feels?"

"Stop!" I snapped and everyone looked in our direction. "I'm sorry for the outburst. I think I'm going to step outside for a moment." I hated being the center of a lot of attention. As I walked through the kitchen to the back door Jasper stopped me.

"I didn't mean to anger you. I just thought it may be helpful to know what her feelings are regarding you." He stated.

"I don't want a sneak peek into anything she is feeling. She is my friend and I don't want to invade her privacy. My feelings are dismissible … they aren't even that strong." I murmured and Jasper scoffed.

"Don't lie to yourself," Jasper crossed his arms. "You should figure out your feelings before you act irrationally. The emotions that you sent through the house last night caught my attention when I wasn't even trying to lift them."

"Thank you for your concern Jasper," I tried to sound sincere. I was in part but I was mostly annoyed. I wasn't a fan of my feelings or mind being invaded. I exited into the backyard to see Jacob pushing Renesmee on the tire swing. She was giggling and enjoying herself I smiled at her. I planned to leave them alone but then Jacob approached me.

"Hey," Jacob called to me and I hesitantly paused and turned back in their direction. "So you don't want to hang out with Nessie? It is your turn you know." He commented as he was now in front of me.

"I actually have something I need to do so you can have my turn if you wish," I spoke lamely until I realized that Jacob had something that I wanted. "Oh Jacob, do you have Leah's telephone number? I think she left something here."

"Well what did she leave I could just tell her," he said pulling his phone out. I didn't want him to talk to her. I wanted to speak with her but I didn't want him to know that was what I wanted.

"No, it's no trouble for me to a call her, I know you have to get back to your Nessie," I forced myself to offer him a friendly look. He knew I was up to something but I didn't think the male was bright enough upstairs to figure out my intentions. I could see the wheels of his mind turning.

"I should really call. Leah thinks that I have been a lousy friend lately. I will make me look good if I give her a call." Jacob mused. I really could care less about Leah and his failing friendship. My concern was on my immediate desire to speak with her.

"Jakey come push me!" Renesmee spoke right on cue causing the male shifter's mind to go to mush. He went to run to her.

"Oh Jacob … the number?" He yelled the digits as he made his way back to the little bronze haired girl. I'd have to remember to thank Renesmee sometime in the future.

* * *

><p>I waited until couple hours before trying to call Leah. I wanted to make sure she was done with classes plus, it took me that long to figure out the mobile phone that Alice had given me. She had given me the device when I first came to Forks but I didn't have a reason to really use it until now. My stomach felt nauseous as the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Her phone sounded confused.

"Leah?" I offered hesitantly, "it's Nahuel." There was an awkward silence between us. I could her another female whispering in the background.

"Hey," she said slowly. I could her footsteps I assumed that she was moving to a more private location. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hello … am I overstepping some Vampire/ Shape shifter boundary. I know how you are about boundaries." I chuckled like an idiot and she laughed.

"Uh no, I think you're good," the conversation stilled again so much so that I thought she had hung up.

"Leah?"

"I'm still here leech," she sighed, "I'm just trying to figure you out. Yesterday you didn't really say much to me and now you're calling me on the phone. I didn't even know you had a phone by the way. I almost didn't answer." She snapped playfully.

"If you had known that it was me would you have still answered?" I asked curious of what witty thing she was say.

"I'm not sure," it was blunt and honest but her voice seemed more vulnerable than usual.

"Why wouldn't you? Aren't we friends?" I posed.

"Yeah … for as much as we can be." She said dryly.

"I hate limitations," I huffed it was a rather random statement but I didn't like the fact that she felt we weren't completely friends. I wasn't sure how you could partially be somebody's friend anyway.

"Me too," she smirked, "I guess that can be our one thing we have in common."

"Leah," I started.

"You don't have to say my name so much," she grumbled, "I know you're talking to me." Her statement unnerved me and made asking my next question impossible so I chose another one.

"You don't like the way I say your name?" I tried not to sound offended because I definitely was. "You are a very fickle woman LEAH!" I laughed.

"And you're still a jerk LEECH!" She giggled. "Look, I have to go I'm at Rachel's but I will talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask you about your plans for tonight?" I started now that we had laughed together I felt more comfortable asking her.

"What about them?"

"They are having this thing for Bella and Edward … did you want to come?" I held my breath for a second. "I know you don't really like being in the Cullen house and I'd be asking you to step foot in it twice in one week but I figured you might want to save me from boredom."

"Is that really why you want me there?" She seemed a little put out.

"It's not the main reason … but it is a reason. So will you attend?" I couldn't help but be hopeful. The fact that she was actually thinking about it shocked me. I assumed that she scream 'hell no' and hang up the phone.

"Yeah … I guess I should since most of the pack is coming anyway but when I get there you have to tell me the main reason you want me there!" I proposed.

"I don't know if I can," I said seriously.

"That's the deal Leech, take or leave it." I could feel her smirk through the phone. She had me in a difficult position.

"It's a deal then … I'll see you tonight, goodbye Leah." I hoped my sorrow didn't fill the receiver. My selfish nature wanted her here with me now but I'd have to settle for tonight and hope to the heavens that she'd forget my reasons.

"Later Nahuel," she seemed disappointed as well or maybe it was my wishful thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. This chapter isn't as spicy but like everything … it will lead someplace really awesome so stick with me. Also, my awesome beta has not looked this over yet but I was so excited that I wanted to share it. Please let me know what you think. Please read and review and no flames. <em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Party (Part 1): Jealousy and Slow Dances

"Was that your dream lover?" Rachel called from not ten feet behind me. I clenched my teeth and tried to fix my face before turning towards her.

"I don't know why I even told you anything? It's not like you're going to give me any advice I'm gonna use." I shoved my phone in my pocket. "All I really need is a dress for this damned function that everybody wants me to attend." Jacob had texted me earlier when I was in class four times begging me to go and then I got the call from Nahuel, not until talking to him on the phone did I realize how sexy his voice sounded. It was smooth like the other vampires, but it was nowhere near as high pitched.

"I don't know why you sought me out for advice either. Everybody knows that you're experienced … not only that you're the kind of girl that goes after what she wants. So just reach out and grab it." She giggled at her double meaning.

"I'm not as experienced as you may think," I shook my head I was finally going to set the record straight. I think Sam had everyone believing I was a slut but that most definitely wasn't the case. "The only guy I've been with is Sam and it was recent, like maybe three weeks before he imprinted. I guess that's why it hurt so much when he imprinted on my cousin. He had pushed and pushed for us to _make love_ and when I finally gave in to him, he left … like it was the easiest thing for him to do." I shook off my self-pity and brought my attention back to Rachel's closet.

"I'm sorry about your lost. If makes you feel any better being on the other side of an imprint isn't exactly a bed of roses. I know how much my love means to Paul but I'm not sure my feelings for him are the same. I would feel really guilty if I found somebody that I'd rather be with than him. I know I have the power to completely destroy him and I don't want it." Her eyes saddened. "But you have the opportunity to bring the tribe's packs back together. By you finding another guy and Sam is slowly becoming more comfortable with the Cullens there would be no problems between you all." She smiled at her revelation; I didn't have it in me to tell her that her theory was totally flawed. I didn't have it in me to tell her that my fantasy was about a half vampire and that I was no better than her brother, actually I might be worse than Jacob. I was choosing to have these physical feelings for our immortal enemies while he was forced into it.

"I like this one," she changed the topic and handed me peach colored dress. I nodded it was most definitely different than anything I would have picked for myself.

"It's just dressy enough to let them know I put some thought into it but not too much thought." I smirked as reached for it.

"And the fabric grabs you just right so that if you decide to see your secret boo you'll be looking all hot and he won't be able to resist you." I she went to poke me in the stomach and I moved away from her. She was acting like I should be happy about the situation but I was in mourning. This wasn't like when we were in middle school and we got crushes. This was a new sick feeling that I wasn't used to. It is true I had been with Sam, but when we were together first time I felt like I was rushed. I mean the sensation was enjoyable after a while but it was most definitely not like I've read in all those smutty books. My desire for Nahuel came out of nowhere and is extremely intense. It's so intense that I'm to the point where I was scared to see him again. I was scared to lose the sanest person in my life to my damned hormones.

"I'm not going to sleep with him!" I snapped I don't know if I said it for Rachel's benefit or my own. "He's my friend that's all. I just got caught up in his damned book!" I took the dress into her bathroom and slammed the door. Luckily for me Rachel was used to dealing with a temperamental shape shifter so my outburst didn't affect her in the slightest.

"Leah, I've known you for years. Even though I may have been wrong about the Sam thing … you are impulsive and if this is weighing so heavily on your mind then it just may happen, whether you want it to or not." I opened the door abruptly after I had the dress on, Rachel almost fell into me because she was leaning on the door. She stepped back and looked at me all wide eyed. "God, I hate when you borrow my clothes you always fill them out better than me!" She pouted and then giggled.

"Yeah, I got it going on!" I teased and rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously Leah," she pulled me by the hand to her full length mirror, "you look amazing. If you were going to make a move, I'd make in this dress if I were you." I admired myself in the dress, it did play up my curves and screamed at the world Leah Clearwater is a woman. Sometimes I didn't think people really noticed that about me. Rachel had begun fussing over my hair, her words faded to background of my mind as I again envisioned Nahuel on top of me. This time his muffled moans rang clearer in my mind, the sensation felt was more authentic since I had just spoken with him. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Leah, are you alright?" Rachel snapped me out of my brief forbidden fantasy.

"Yeah, just fine." I murmured.

* * *

><p>The party was a dud just as I had expected. I sat in a house full of blood suckers waiting for two of their most annoying to return. I sat a table by myself waiting for either of the people who had invited me to this fest full of blah to show up. Twenty minutes of my life was wasted before Jacob came through the doors with some of the pack. I was shocked he was even able to pull Quil away from Claire. Quil's attention was consumed with his cell phone more importantly the time it possessed.<p>

"An hour and I get to leave that was the deal Jacob," Quil warned. They all sat down at the table with me and only one of them bothered to speak to me.

"Leah, you look different," Embry took a moment look me over as did Jacob.

"Are you wearing a dress?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't know if this was a formal thing. Besides, I'm a chick I can wear a dress if I want!" I rolled my eyes at all of them. I scanned the room once more, now I was starting to feel like I was back in middle school. Where was that no good leech that demanded that I be here?

"Who are you looking for?" Embry inquired noticing that my mind wasn't were it normally was where he was concerned. I used to spend most of my time making his life miserable but that got boring as soon as I started it. Truth is Embry isn't bad, matter of fact I think it annoys me that he's so good and laid back. He's kind of like my brother. Who wasn't here yet? I guess he was coming with our mom.

"I wasn't looking for anybody more something? I thought there would be food at this thing and I'm starving!" I held my stomach as it grumbled, I was glad it did, it made my lie more believable.

"I smell food they must not have it out yet." Quil finally looked up from his phone. "Wow! You do look good Leah!" He seemed mildly impressed.

"Why thank you Quil I'm so glad I've met your approval. Oh and welcome back to the land of the living!" I laughed and scanned the room once more, I did find one half breed but not the one that I was looking for.

"You Jake it's you little girlfriend," I barely got the words out and Jacob was gone.

"And then there was three," Embry murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," I smirked as I watched our alpha scoop Nessie up into his arms.

"I don't get why we have to be here if all he's going to do is spend his time cooing at her." Quil fussed.

"What Quil, are you mad you're not on the Res doing the same thing to Claire?" I said it jokingly, but I was serious. The boy was just jealous and seriously needed to get out more.

"I just worry about her," he murmured.

"That's the same excuse Jacob uses." Embry picked up teasing where I'd left off. I looked up once more to see that my mom, Seth, and Charlie had all managed to find their way into the house. Now all that was missing is one … I mean three. I guess we were all still waiting for Edward and Bella too.

"Alright, everyone they're pulling up! Hide behind something or someone!" Alice cut off the lights and we waited for about ten seconds and when we heard the door open we all yelled.

"SURPRISE!" The lights came back one and everyone went to greet Bella and Edward. I didn't really have the desire to talk to them so I took a step back and accidently stepped into someone. "Sorry," I murmured before actually looking at the person.

"Nahuel, where have you been all night?" I sounded angry and I do believe my upset fueled his ego.

"My aunt and I had something we needed to discuss," he said bluntly. I respected his privacy I was not the type of person to harp on family issues. "Have you been enjoying the party or have you missed too much to have fun." He smirked.

"Please you don't dictate my good time!" I scoffed and clicked my tongue. "However I was a little bored and since there is no food I was even more bored." I found myself moving closer to him. I didn't step back even though I wanted to. I didn't want him to think the act was involuntary.

"So food is the predictor of your mood?" He mused. "Then I will be sure to have you around food at all times." He inched closer to me as well.

"God, you make me sound like a pig!" We both laughed.

"Not a pig, but you do have the appetite of a very large man!" He moved toward the kitchen and I followed him. "They laid the food out in here so that people could eat when they are ready. I guess Alice forgot to tell everyone because she doesn't eat." Nahuel shrugged and handed me a plate.

"The nerve of some leeches! I can't even get a decent meal." I teased playfully.

"Some _leeches_ try to feed you," he walked behind me while I filled up my plate. His closeness was making me uneasy and making it really hard for me to swallow all of a sudden.

"You're not a full on leech though, so it doesn't count." I corrected him as we walked back into the living room my seat had been taken by Nessie and her parents and Jacob where all huddled around her. Fortunately, there was an unoccupied table in the corner we sat across from each other and I took the moment to study him fully.

"You unbraided your hair?" I examined his ebony hair that fell past his shoulders and down his back. He wore his locks hair half up and half down. A lot of the guys from the pack used to do that too when their hair was long.

"Alice wanted me to cut it to fit in but this was the best compromise we could come up with. It's against my beliefs to alter my hair but so much." He toyed with a few strands I wished I could too. It looked so soft and inviting.

"Don't cut it," I scooted closer to him and reached out my fingers hesitantly allowing myself this weird moment. "It's pretty."

"Thank you," his tone was low yet amused, "I don't exactly how to respond to being called pretty. Isn't it a feminine attribute being pretty?" He asked and my line vision shifted from his hair to his eyes.

"A man can be pretty," I commented as my sights shifted once more … to his lips.

"Are you saying I'm pretty or just my hair?" He arched his eyebrow and seemed genuinely confused.

"You're a vampire by law you are pretty you have no choice in the matter." I sighed and repositioned in my seat attempting to get my hormones in check. It was hard he did look delicious in the black button down top he was wearing. "Okay on to a new topic because this one bores me!"

"Everything bores you apparently." He laughed.

"Yeah I am hard to amuse," but apparently not to stimulate sexually. I hated to sound like a man but sitting here with Nahuel was making me horny as hell. "You know what I am curious about?"

"No what peaks your curiosity Miss Clearwater?" He said as he took a piece of chicken off my plate.

"Why did you want me here so badly tonight?" He rolled his eyes at my question. "Don't act so annoyed you knew I was going to ask!" I giggled; damn the man had me giggling. I was most definitely out of my element.

"What if I said … I wanted you here so I could see how amazing you look in a dress?" The look he gave me was intentionally seductive and sent a chill down my spine.

"Umm, that was unexpected," I laughed nervously.

"I was trying not to bore you and flatter you at the same time. Did it work?" I didn't know how to respond. I knew I couldn't look up at the moment all of my flesh was hot. I figured that my cheeks had to be as red as two apples right now. I hunched my shoulders and tried to seem indifferent. I finally looked up to notice the guests of honor were headed our way.

"Wow, Leah I'm surprised to see you here!" Bella stated and I put on a fake smile.

"Yeah the things I will do for my Alpha," I murmured I decided to ask them a couple more questions so that I would have some time to cool down. "So how was your trip?"

"It was good," Edward narrowed his eyes and then smirked. He was in my head and just knowing that he was caused my hands to shake so I quickly placed them under the table.

"It was necessary. I just can get enough of this guy and with some many people in this around it makes it hard to have any alone time." They kissed in front of us which made me want to upchuck a little. I twisted my head to see that Nahuel was avoiding looking at their display of affection as well.

"I'm very glad to see that you have both returned safely," Nahuel stood and I did the same. I don't know why, the only logical explanation I had was that if he was going somewhere I wanted to go too. "If you will all excuse me I need some air." I followed him as he made his way to the front door. We were about half way to his goal and he turned around and looked at me. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "I need a few non-human moments alone okay? I will be back shortly I promise." He left me standing in the middle of the make shift dance floor. I looked around the room looking for a replacement in entertainment. However I was quickly realizing that there just wasn't a replacement for Nahuel. I decided to follow after him anyway. I opened the door to see him sitting outside on the steps.

"This doesn't look non-human," I commented sitting beside him.

"You don't listen very well," he grumbled as he held his face in his hands.

"You're not the first to tell me that," I snickered a little and then hesitantly placed my hand on his back for comfort. "What's wrong?"

"Jealousy is a stupid emotion," he whispered so low that I don't know if he really meant for me to hear it.

"Who are you jealous of?" I frowned and he looked at me briefly with glassy eyes. My heart dropped I didn't know that he could cry. He got off the step and went to stand in front of the window.

"All of them. They are so happy I want to experience that happiness." I stood beside him and watched as the vampires and some of my pack moved on the dance floor.

"I don't mean to be insensitive but they all look a little stupid to me," I moved away from the window and venture out further into the yard. "All of that old school dancing looks weird; all that they are missing is big puffy dresses and white powdered wigs." I laughed and began moving in a fashion similar to what I'd seen in the window. I went to turn around and Nahuel was right in front of me. He took my hand in his and placed the other on the side of my waist.

"I think that you feel that way because you've never tried it," he began to lead me and teach me how to dance like the Cullens did. I laughed because I stepped on Nahuel's foot several times but he didn't seem to mind. The song playing from inside the house stopped and Nahuel released me.

"I don't know. I think I still like today's dancing better." A slower song came on and I wrapped my arms around Nahuel's neck and he placed his hands at my waist. We began to sway in rhythm with the song and his thumbs began to play at my sides. "Isn't this better?" I moved a little closer to him.

"It's different. We're closer … I feel more … of you." He cleared his throat awkwardly and I snickered.

"Please, this is nothing usually people are a lot closer … like this," I connected my body to his. I marveled at how amazing it felt just being in his arms. I felt special as sappy as it sounds. His touches were so gentle it was as if he really cares about me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, that's what I wanted, I want him to care. It wasn't just sex. If it were just sex it would be simple.

"Leah, I need to tell you …" as soon he started to talk we heard the front door open aggressively and Jacob and Quil stormed out. I quickly pulled myself away from Nahuel. I hated like I behaved as though he were some kind of dirty secret. He seemed pissed by it too.

"Jacob you said an hour and I have been here much longer than that. I'm going home!" Quil tried to leave but Jacob grabbed his arm.

"You should stay Nessie really like all of us being here and I'm sure Claire is fine." I scoffed at how hypercritical Jacob was being. I didn't want to get involved in their mini imprint war but Quil was never good at standing up for himself.

"Jacob, your being stupid, how would you feel if someone told you that you had to stay away from Nessie when you really wanted to see her? Let the poor boy go and be thankful that Seth, Embry, and I are still here." Jacob huffed out a sigh knowing that I was right.

"Fine go … and give Claire my love I guess." How in the world did I end up with an alpha that pouts? I turned around to return to Nahuel but he had disappeared. I really wished he'd stop doing that. After Quil pulled off I tried to move away from Jacob but he caught my arm.

"And where have you been?" He countered.

"Gee Jacob I didn't even realized that you knew I was gone, you know with all of your imprint loving going on!" I teased.

"Look Leah, I know you're jealous of Nessie," he said seriously and I looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "don't try to bull shit me Leah. Before I imprinted I realized that my feeling were changing for you and."

"Whoa! Shut up Black! I've never thought about you that way and I really don't want to know how you thought about me!" I cringed and shook my head repulsively. I couldn't believe that I'd miss that even through phasing at the same time as him I'd never witness him have a nasty or romantic thought about me.

"You mean you didn't?" He seemed confused.

"Nope, I just rag on you because the imprint thing is weird. I can't believe you thought I was heartbroken over you. Sam is the only one that I haven't completely gotten over but I do believe that I'm pretty much over that." My tone saddened not because of Sam but because of the new emotions I felt for Nahuel. I didn't want to wish for something that would only cause us pain.

"Wow, I had that all wrong," he sighed relieved, "I have to say I'm glad I didn't want to be the second guy to break your heart."

"Trust me Jacob Black our friendship is just as weird and dysfunctional as it ever was!" I threw my around his shoulder and headed back into the house with him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took a long time to deliver. However, it is my longest chapter to date so I hope that makes up for the timing issue. Part 2 will be a little juicier so I hope you like lemonade because I just may make some. Also, I don't know if any of you are reading Remembering Leah but Stephycats made a trailer on youtube for it and it's pretty awesome please check it out! As always please read and review and no flames!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Party (Part Two): In the Bedroom

How stupid was I?

I actually believed for the duration of the evening that Leah was beginning to fall in love with me; only to be destroyed emotionally by how quickly she pushed me away during our dance. She never looked back towards me; she'd forgotten about me almost instantly.

I bypassed the partiers and returned to my room. I made my way to the window at the far side of my bed and glanced down to the front yard. Jacob and Leah had both disappeared. Maybe they'd taken off together?

I scoffed at the ludicrous thought. Even if Jacob were to overlook his imprinting on Renesmee, Leah would never fall for someone as whiney and self obsessed as Jacob. Besides Leah needs a strong independent man, who is firm in his own beliefs… that's most definitely isn't Jacob.

"I shouldn't care so much," I bickered to myself as I grabbed my latest book from the nightstand. I took the time at the library to make sure the book was pure in nature. I didn't want to fuel any desire for something I couldn't have. Leah's body was doing that quite well on its own. I don't think I'll ever forget how gorgeous she looked tonight.

"Here you are! I've been looking all over for you," Leah griped; she stormed into my room with arms crossed, and stopped right in front of where I was sitting.

"You found me," I stated dryly. I made sure not to even take a glimpse in her direction. I thought looking at her would only serve to make me angrier.

"What's your problem?" She snapped, grabbed either side of my face, and forced me to look into her eyes. "You're the one who wanted me to come to this damned party, and I've barely seen you!"

"Sorry," I closed my eyes again, avoiding her gaze.

"You should be," her tone calmed and she sat beside me. "So why'd you come up here instead of returning to the party?"

"I didn't feel like being social," I stated honestly. I figured that much should have been obvious.

"Well, that's good, because I don't feel like listening to you spout a whole bunch of blah." She chuckled and I smiled at her silly statement. "So, what smut are you reading now?" She grabbed my book and read the back cover.

"It's a horror story, there's no smut about it. Actually if anything it's a little too gory for my taste." She nodded, and then threw the book to the side.

"I'm not a big fan of horror stories," she blandly stated. "My life is a horror story, so I'd rather read something uplifting or hilarious," she commented.

"There are not many books that cater solely to comedy. It's usually an underlying characteristic of a book with a primary focus like suspense or romance" I explained, and she looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"What are you talking about, Nahuel? There are like tons of comedy books! I know for a fact there are books written for the pure purpose of being stupid as hell!" She scooted back on the bed and propped herself upright on her elbows.

"Can you seriously tell me that you've come across one worth reading?" I countered. She gave it some real thought, but never answered the question. "My point exactly," I smiled, confident in my victory. She rolled her eyes and lay down on my bed; she sighed and closed her eyes. I couldn't believe I had Leah in my room, for the second time, and all we were doing was talking about books. I took a moment to watch her. She pulled her legs onto the bed. Her dress inched its way up her thigh, exposing skin that my hands were burning to touch.

"Leah?" I scooted over on the bed, towards her, and tried to control the nervousness I was feeling.

"Yep, that would be my name, leech!" She teased with her eyes still closed.

"The dynamic between us is changing… isn't it?" She peeked at me, only opening one eye to study me briefly.

"I'm not sure I follow you." She stretched her arms over her head and her back arched. I examined her body and deemed that Leah's body was a work of art. What man could resist such beauty with it lying on his bed tormenting him this way?

"I mean this," I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. She gasped and snapped her eyes openthey stared into mine only briefly before glancing down to my lips. She smoothed her hand across my cheek and directed my face to hers.

As we embraced my hands cascaded down her sides, finding their resting place at her hips. The kiss became more passionate; Leah slid the tip of her tongue across my bottom lip, and then opened her mouth just enough to allow me to venture inside.

She groaned softly, as did I, at the feel of our tongues massaging, at times wrestling, with each other. My grip at her waist became tighter as my desire for her became stronger. I don't think it was possible for her to be as close as I wanted her.

Her heartbeat crashed against her chest cavity so loudly that I thought it was my own. Her delicate grip on my shoulders skimmed down the length of my arm. She took my hand in hers and led me to the area that she wanted me to touch. She groaned at the feel of my hand between her thighs and I marveled at her center's warmth. All of the sudden the air seemed thicker and I found it extremely hard to breath. After instructing me on the proper way to rub her she released my hand and began to molest my new and now evident want for her.

Her gentle strokes along the front of my pants cause my want to throb in anticipation. I broke our kiss in an attempt to steady my breaths but she quickly forced me back into it. As we continued to kiss, our love sounds became louder; she unfastened my pants and maneuvered her hand inside. This time she retreated from me. "Damn," she whispered.

I took the opportunity to taste other areas of her body. I made a trail from her neck to her collarbone; that she seemed to thoroughly enjoy. I was at a point where I was no longer thinking logically, I wanted and needed her. I had never wanted to sexually possess a woman before; meaning that I've had bloodlust, but it was absolutely unlike what I was experiencing now.

I lowered the straps of her dress, then inched my hands up from the hem of her dress and lowered her panties. She arched her pelvis making the task easier for me. She assisted me in completely removing my pants as well.

My lips searched for hers as I shifted my lower half settling between her parted legs. After a few attempts, I guided myself into her center and her body tensed upon my entry. It made me wonder if this was her first time, too, or if I had done something wrong. I was sure she had to have wanted me to be with her this way; Leah wasn't the kind of woman that would simply go along with something she didn't want to do, herself. After a few moments I felt her body begin to grind underneath me. I felt it was her way of saying it was okay… she was okay. I began to thrust myself inside of her slowly; I kept in mind the rhythm I used with my hand, and tried to emulate that motion. Our kiss never broke as her hands rummaged through my hair and I tried my best to please her.

Her desire drenched us both, the deeper her moisture surrounded us, the louder her moans became. Her hands fell from my hair only to wind themselves down until they were clutching at my waist. Her eyes were clenched shut. She had opened them only a few times; I imagined, gauging whether I was enjoying this. I was. I was enjoying watching the bliss on the woman I loved face. I was thrilled that I was the cause of such bliss.

I began to stroke harder as I knew that I was near my breaking point. Her grip became tighter as my motions quickened; she released a roar of satisfaction, as she reached her climax which caused me to surrender to the unmatched paradise of my own. We clung to each other, panting,as we came off our high. Leah's eyes looked into mine; hers were wide, as if she was expecting something. I opened my mouth to speak, when there was a knock at the door. "Nahuel, we heard yelling is everything okay?" My Aunt asked. We _flung ourselves out of our intimate position, and_ hastily dressed ourselves before she got the brilliant idea to open the door. I quickly opened my door before she assumed anything suspicious.

"Everything is fine up here we were just …," I searched for the proper tale to tell.

"We were watching a horror movie; there was lots of yelling and stuff," Leah murmured with her arms crossed. "It's over so I'm headed home." She stepped towards the door.

"What about the party? Don't you want to mingle some more?" My aunt directed the question to both of us.

"Trust me, I'm all partied out," Leah laughed dryly.

"Leah," I started and she looked at me.

"I'll talk to you later, Nahuel." She smirked, but something was different. She was vulnerable and maybe even a little sad. Maybe I was too rough? Maybe I'd hurt her? She turned and walked away before I even got a chance to tell her what I really wanted to say. I closed the door to my room again, wanting to be left alone with my thoughts.

"I love you Leah," I whispered into the room, surrounded by the scents of our union.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter! I wonder if anyone will guess what happens next. As always please read and review and no flames!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: My Leech Filled Tears

It had been four days since we… I… I couldn't even put in into words. The whole situation had me dumbfounded and confused. I lay in my bed with the covers over my head. I hadn't gone to any classes or talked to any of my family members. I just wanted to drown under my sheets and comforter.

I groaned as I relived the events. How could I have slept with a vampire? How could I have liked it? Worse yet, how could I have ruined a friendship that, to be honest, was making it easier for me to continue to exist in my pathetic excuse for a life? I moaned again and yanked my covers over my head. Maybe if the pillow was there long enough I would suffocate. Then I wouldn't have to live with my stupid actions. Rachel was right, when I got something in my head I had no choice but to act on the impulse. That's what I did. I had no business placing his hand between my legs. I had no business touching him that way.

In the middle of my self-loathing I heard my phone buzzing. I shoved the covers away from my face and squinted at the ID screen. It was Nahuel again. Every day he'd tried to call me at least once. This was his third time today. I hit the quiet option and sunk back down into the bed. I couldn't talk to him, not yet, not until I figured out what I was going to say. Should I just start talking to him and pretend that it never happened? Should I apologize to him for taking advantage of him?

He really didn't seem to mind our involvement. He seemed a little nervous, and he fumbled a couple of times, but I still figured he'd enjoyed it. Under different circumstances I would have enjoyed him and I would've wanted to see him again. Maybe even… I don't know… I like Nahuel, I'd go as far as to say I'd miss him if he were to ever decide to go back home with his aunt.

"Honey?"I heard my mom knock on the door interrupting my agonized musings. She'd been worried about me. She'd been leaving my meals at my door. She'd been giving me my space. My mom knew that I liked to try to figure out my problems myself; the only time I came to her was when I was completely lost as far as what to do, but I couldn't go to my mom this time even if I wanted to.

"Yeah, mom?" I grumbled from under my covers.

"I'm heading out. Did you need me to bring you anything?" My phone was buzzing again. God, I wished the leech would just give up.

"Uh, no I'm good thanks." I responded. I was barely eating. I was acting like a heartbroken sap… but I wasn't heartbroken. Was I? How could I be? Nahuel hadn't broken up with me. We were never together. I just felt weird. I lay on my stomach with my head in my pillow and inhaled deeply. "I feel like shit!" I groaned into the pillow.

Just after my confession I heard a knock on the door. I was tempted not to answer it but I figured it could've been mom. She has the tendency to leave her cell phone and not want to bother with taking her keys out of the car to let herself back in the house. I swung the door open and saw my ex staring back at me. So I did what any scorned woman would do, I slammed the door in his face.

"Leah, Leah, will you please hear me out?" I stormed back over to open the door and glared at him.

"Go away, Uley! I'm serious, get the hell out of my face! I'm not in the mood!" I damned near growled at him.

"I see." Sam barged into my house without my permission. I was too depressed to put forth the energy to force him out. I plopped down on the couch and he followed suit and sat beside me.

"This… your mood, isn't because of me is it?" I rolled my head so that I could afford him the appropriate stare.

"Would it make you feel like shit if it was?" I asked and he nodded like an idiot. "Then yeah, Uley, I'm all broken up over you. Now get out." I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. Images of Nahuel and me ran through my head and I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I didn't know what good it would do, but it did seem to make the visions go away.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Sam seemed frantic as he pulled one of my hands away from the side of my head.

"GO AWAY!" I snapped. I leaped up and started pacing the floor.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I'm sorry that I've hurt you, but you've gotta let go!" He tried to comfort me but he was only making it worse.

"This has nothing to do with you, Sam." Once you had sex with my cousin I pretty much dismissed you all together." I blew out a sigh, hoping that it would release some of my stress.

"Okay," he grumbled. The guy seemed a little put out that I wasn't mourning our relationship. "Well what is it? Come on, we used to share everything LeeLee." He reached out to touch me and I pulled away from him.

"Don't," I growled vehemently. "Leave Sam! Just leave, you wouldn't understand." I stormed to the door and jerked it open for him. He finally got the hint, and made his way past me to the doorway and paused.

"Okay, but if you need me, I'm here." He looked sincere but I didn't care.

"Kay bye!" I pointed toward the door again emphasizing my desire for him to leave. He shook his head and grumbled under his breath. I finally closed the door behind him and sighed. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse my phone went off again. This time it was Jacob. Since I was in the mood to deal with all the whiny, male shape shifters in my life, I answered the phone.

"What?" I stood in the middle of my living room with my hand on my hip. Even though he couldn't see me it was like I was daring him to say something stupid.

"Hey Leah," he said cautiously. "I just… I was, umm… I need a favor." He finally spit out and I rolled my eyes.

"What else is new? What do you want now Black?" I grumbled.

"You okay?" I was surprised he was out of his imprint induced trance long enough to catch the tone in my voice.

"I'm alive," I murmured. "What's the favor?" I curled up on the couch. Thoughts of Nahuel were making me feel sick to my stomach.

"I need you to babysit Nessie tonight. My dad isn't feeling well so I need to be at home with him. The rest of the Cullens are going out and they'd rather not have a human babysitter.

"Why should I care about babysitting your half leech?" I groaned not wanting to go back to the Cullen house. I was nowhere near ready revisit the scene of the crime.

"Because you're my beta and you're supposed to have my back!" He was being playful, but his request was not putting me in the jovial kind of mood.

"I don't want to go," I whined.

"I know you don't, but I need you to," Jacob begged.

"Why? You know what, never mind; I know that you're going to pester me until I say yes, so yes. When do I have to be there?" I sat up and fiddled with my hair, then questioned what I was doing. I wasn't going to dress up for anybody. This was exactly what I was going in, my black tank top and my oversized grey sweats.

"Six," I groaned again. That meant I only had a couple more hours to to wallow in my seclusion.

"Fine, I'll be there." I hung up and headed back up to my room to bury myself in my covers.

* * *

><p>"Yay! Leah, Leah!" The hyper little vampire bounced around me as I flipped through the channels of the Cullen's big screen TV.<p>

"Look Nessie, can you just sit down somewhere!" I shoved her gently to the side so that I could see the TV fully.

"What's wrong, Leah? You look sad." She went to touch my face and I pulled away.

"I am sad, now sit down." She sat beside me and continued to study my face.

"Are you heartbroken Leah?" The girl rubbed my arm, and I rolled my eyes.

"Why would you think that?" I asked the girl confused.

"Because that's the same way Nahuel looks," she beamed, "and I know he's in love." Now I felt completely small inside. I didn't want him to love me, especially because I wasn't sure what I felt for him.

"Who's he in love with?" I was nervous about her answer. I didn't want her to say me, but I didn't want him to want anybody else. If he did, that meant our moment of passion was just that, a quickie and I wasn't the type to do such things.

"I think you know who," she sang. "I think the girl he's in love with loves him, too. That's why she's so sad." She rubbed my arm again. "I think she doesn't know what to do. Hopefully she'll figure it out because I like Nahuel and I want him to be happy, and I like you, too, Leah." She ran up to her room before I could blast her properly. How dare that little brat think she knows my situation so well? How could she know my situation when I didn't?

I curled up on the Cullen's couch and held a pillow at my chest. I held it tightly as I tried to shield myself from my heart's ache. Just then, the door opened and I was faced with a terrible, wonderful surprise.

"Nahuel," I mouthed my jaw dropped slightly at the sight of my half leech lover. My mind fumbled over itself as it worked overtime to find the appropriate words to allow my mouth to speak. "I… I…," I sighed frustrated. It was only then that I realized the hurt and hatred in his eyes. He said not one word to me he simply walked past me, and up the stairs.

I slouched back down on the couch as the ache grew in my chest. I couldn't be mad at him. I'd been ignoring him for days. "I deserved that." I whispered as I pulled the pillow towards me again. Hot tears fell down my face for the first time. I couldn't believe I was crying over a leech.

_Author's Note: Hey all! I hope you like this chapter even though it's a little depressing. I'm not sure I wanna handle the next chapter. I don't know how I want Nahuel to respond. I would love for you to throw out some ideas on what you'd like to see. Please review and respond ... and no flames. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Pillow Talk

This was a set up. It had to be. The others had heard us that night, and in their own little ways, they made sure I knew it. Even Esme made a point of asking me why I had made Leah yell at the party. My aunt defended me, giving Esme the 'horror movie' lie that I had fed her. If what I had experienced with Leah was horror then I'd gladly experience it again. Well, if things were different; Leah had been avoiding me. I understood why, on some levels, but it wasn't enough to diffuse my anger. We had both crossed the line that night; it hadn't just been me.

We needed to talk, to clear the air. I needed to know if our friendship could be salvaged. I was starting to believe it was a lost cause. Then I walked into the house and saw Leah hunched around a pillow on the couch. She looked broken and unsure. I'd never seen her that way, but I was almost too pissed to be concerned. I was tempted to rush to her side immediately to comfort her, but then I remembered the hurt she had caused me by avoiding me. That's what made me fled the living room in such a hurry. I escaped to my room where I could be free of her hauntingly sad eyes.

"Hey, Nahuel, what are you doing here?" Renesmee cheerily appeared at my door. When I didn't answer, she felt the need to elaborate. "I thought you were hunting with the rest of the family?"

"I wasn't thirsty," I murmured. I peered around uncomfortably, spotted, and grabbed my book from the dresser and flopped down on the bed. I only had a couple of chapters left, and then I'd be done with this one.

"Leah's here!" Renesmee sang excitedly. I glanced at her briefly and then turned my eyes back to my book.

"I saw her," I stated bluntly. I shifted a little, still not comfortable with the conversation, and sighed. I didn't treat Nessie like everyone else did. I knew good and well that she wasn't a baby, even though she used the others' delusions to her advantage, she wouldn't use this tactic on me.

"Well, why are you up here? She's all sad. Maybe you could make her feel better?" She giggled playfully.

"Why are you pestering me Renesmee? Why don't you go downstairs and bother Leah?" I huffed, and glanced at her again. She tilted her head frowning at me confused. Don't you want to talk to Leah?" She ran across my room and began bouncing on my bed. I watched the child while she jumped up and down. She was right; I did want to talk to her.

"Please stop jumping!" I grumbled, and she dropped to a sitting position.

"Nahuel …," she started to complain and I put my hand up.

"I'm not conversing with you about this." I thumped my book down, picked the child up, and carried her to her room. I couldn't help thinking that if Jacob were here, he would have had a heart attack, seeing the child in my arms. He was so obsessed with her that he couldn't see that my attentions have been elsewhere diverted.

"Nahuel, she's heartbroken!" The girl whined as I put her down. Her words enraged me.

"No one has broken her heart!" I snapped.

"Oh really?" The girl grabbed my hand and showed me her visions of Leah tonight. The child had asked her if she was sad, and she confirmed that she was. Her face looked drained, and indeed heartbroken. Why would she feel that way? I wasn't pushing her away. If anything I wanted to be closer. "Just talk to her Nahuel. It can't hurt anything." I allowed the child to push me out of her room and close the door. I sighed, knowing that I may regret what I was about to do. I didn't want to be rejected by Leah, and I had a feeling that was what was about to happen. If she had wanted me, she would have answered at least one of my calls.

I headed down the stairs and found her sitting in the dark, with the pillow clutched again to her chest. She was flicking through the channels mindlessly. I noticed the wetness that glistened on her cheek. I had to know why she was crying. I stepped quietly into the room and switched the lights on.

"Turn them off!" She snapped and I quickly did as she asked. She hid her face in the pillow and wiped away her tears. I cautiously crossed to the couch, and sat beside her. Her body tensed at my closeness. She was nervous; for some reason her disposition put me at ease. I searched for words. I didn't know what to say, so I blurted out the loudest thought in my head.

"I don't want to lose our friendship." I cringed at how naïve I must have sounded to her. She smirked a little and looked down.

"I don't know what to say," she murmured as she hugged the pillow tighter. I realized that she wasn't going to confess her love for me tonight; at the very least I hoped that, maybe, I could get her to agree to being social with me again.

"Well… I know what I'd like for you to say. I'd like you to say that you want the same thing… that you want to be my friend." She sighed and nodded.

"I want that," she whispered. "I don't see how it's possible though." Another tear fell down her face. "Things are different."

"They don't have to be." I leaned closer to her. I wanted to wipe the tear from her face, but I knew better than to touch her. Just my movement in her direction had her on edge.

"They already are, Nahuel. I don't feel like myself when I'm around you anymore. I don't know what to say to you. For the record, I don't just have sex with anybody… and that night, being with you was all I could think about." I was alarmed by her confession. However, any happiness I should have felt from her revelation was dissolved by her dismay and regret. I did feel that I could match her confession with one of my own.

"I've been alive for nearly two centuries, and you're the first female that I've involved myself with. Since the first day we interacted, I knew that there was something about you… that you were different. I care about you, Leah." For the first time that night she issued a glance my direction. She narrowed her eyes and tried to gauge my sincerity. "I do, more than I reveal, I assure you." It was my turn to stare at the floor.

"Yeah, same here… for you, I mean. I care." She shook her head, I assumed, to gain clarity. "I don't see how that matters, in the grand scheme of things." She sighed, drawing my attention to her again. As soon as our eyes connected, she looked away. "I could love you and it wouldn't matter." She whispered her secret to the floor.

"Why not?" I whispered. I don't know why, but it seemed like we needed to keep our voices low.

"Because at the end of the day, I'm a shape shifter and you are a vampire… we hate each other." She clenched her pillow tightly as tears started to stream down her face again.

"No we don't. That's why you're crying, because you're trying to fight it." I reached to wipe her tears, and she allowed me to caress her face briefly before pulling away. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, standing with her back to me.

"Don't touch me, Nahuel… please." She croaked as her will broke, and her sobs began. "This is so stupid! Why can't I have one good thing! I like you! I like that you have been there for me! I like that you make me laugh! Why did I allow this to become so fucked?" She began to weep viciously; I could not stay away from her this way. I didn't care how much she fought me; I would be there to comfort her.

"Leah, stop, you will make yourself ill crying this way." I moved across the room, laid my hand on her shoulder and turned her towards me. I gathered her in my arms, to my chest, as she continued to sob. I rubbed her back and she slowly began to calm. I hummed softly in her ear and rocked her gently in my arms. After a few minutes she slowly pulled away from me.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said as she wiped her tears.

"I couldn't help it. It was the gentlemanly thing to do." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "I simply gave you a shoulder to cry on." I placed my hands in my pockets. I felt empty now that she wasn't in my arms.

"Oh, I guess I haven't been around many gentlemen." She smirked back, and I nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said, for the lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah, well, it's… whatever." She shrugged and then, returning to the couch, sat back down. "We could try being friends again, but I know it won't be the same," she said dryly.

"Maybe it will be better than before," I countered, hoping that she would come around to my way of thinking.

"Or maybe it will just be hella weird. Either way, I'll give it a try." She patted the seat for me to sit beside her. I sat so that our legs were touching. Apparently that was too close, since she scooted away from me. I was determined to do this the right way. Our being friends was all she could handle right now, so friends we would be.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What Leah Wants

Today I'd finally reached my breaking point. I was going to kill Jacob Black, and I'd feel no remorse. I was tired of him thinking he was going to tell me where to go, and when, just because I was his damned Beta. If being his errand bitch was in the job description, he could take his damned title and shove it. I pounded on the Black's front door and Rachel answered.

"Leah, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked, opening the door wider to allow me in.

"I'm peachy, it's your little brother that's about to be six feet under. Where is Mr. Jacob Black anyway?" I stormed over to the stairs and started to yell for him.

"He just left. He's going hunting with Bella and Nessie," she answered. "Then he said something about a movie night?"

"Yeah, I know about the Cullen's damned movie night. Do you know, he texted me six times while I was in class, after calling me three times asking me to go to this stupid thing?" I was so angry. I don't know if it all was really meant for Jacob, but it was a good place to throw my frustration.

"Just tell him no," Rachel laughed as she plopped down on the couch. "I tell him no all the time." I followed her back into the living room but couldn't sit.

"It's not the same; he doesn't harass you like he does me. That's why I plan to kill him." I was pacing like a maniac.

"Yeah right Leah, you love Jacob almost as much as you love Seth. Just hit him a couple of times and get it out of your system."

"You don't understand! He's ruining my life! I want to escape this never ending bad Halloween movie and start my _real_ life… but he keeps sucking me back in." I finally calmed down enough to sit down beside her, my elbows resting on my knees. "I want a normal life." I confessed, clenching my hands.

"Leah, I hate to break it to you, but this _is_ your normal, for right now anyway. What's Jacob getting in the way of?" Rachael rested her hand on my arm, "Is this about that guy from before?" When I didn't look at her, or answer, she assumed she was right. "Well, what happened? Did you meet him? Leah, were you naughty?" She giggled like an idiot and at her. Why'd she have to be so annoying?

"God Rach, why would you ask that? Why would you think I'd answer?" I picked at my nails. An angry energy was growing inside of me, but I was fighting to stay calm. I was trying to cut back on my phasing and force myself to gradually stop phasing at all. I knew it was going to be hard, but I figured if I concentrated on what I deemed normal, then I'd master it. Besides, all this supernatural stuff was driving me crazy. Rachel was sitting there, still staring at me as if she expected something. "What?" I snapped.

"Did you have sex with him, Leah?" She was glaring at me, and something inside of me broke. Part of me had been dying to tell somebody, so it might as well be her. I nodded, not wanting the words to touch my lips. "Wow, Leah! Way to go, slut bag!" She giggled as I groaned.

"Thanks," I mumbled dryly as she continued to enjoy my suffering.

"Why do you look so bummed? Was it not as good as you expected? I hate it when that happens."

"Shut up Rachel!" I decided it was time to go if she was expecting me to give up details. The last thing I wanted to do was think about Nahuel and how it felt, being with him. All thinking about him would serve to do is to make me realize how lonely I was. Even though we'd decided to try to be friends, I was trying to keep my distance. I didn't trust myself around him.

"Leah, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off. I'm seriously concerned; did the guy hurt you or something?" No, Nahuel never hurt me… not intentionally. He just poured salt into a wound that had barely started to heal, but it wasn't his fault, I'd forced him to.

"No," I answered bluntly. "We shouldn't have… I can't look at him. We don't talk, and I know it's my fault. I don't have many friends and I think he was the first friend I've ever hand that really got me." I sighed and then covered my face with my hands. All of the sudden I felt her hand rubbing my back.

"You're in love with him." She whispered sympathetically.

"No!" I protested.

"Yes you are! It's written all over your face!" She laid her head on my shoulder. "But you don't want to be. Trust me girlie, the harder you fight, the harder you'll fall." She patted my back a couple of times and then walked back to the couch.

"It's not Jacob is it?" I looked turned back to her to see if she was serious. "I guess not."

"Look, you have to talk to this guy. Let whatever's happening between you run its course. You may live to regret it." I frowned; how could I possibly regret ignoring Nahuel? What was the worst that could happen? He could be pissed at me? He could decide to leave and never come back? I didn't want that, I wanted him to stay, but I didn't want to talk to him. I shook my head at my own ridiculous thoughts. I wasn't in love, but I was extremely confused.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Jacob didn't invite you." I said to Seth as we pulled up to the Cullen's place.<p>

"Summer school has been kicking my butt. He was probably just being considerate; letting me have a break to do whatever, before school starts back up," he said as we stared at the front of the Cullen house. "Sorry you have to come up here so much. I know you hate it." Seth glanced over at me; I shrugged.

"It's whatever." I sighed and then exited the car and Seth followed me, trudging up the steps.

"I meant to tell you, thanks for inviting me, sis. I've missed hanging out with you." I narrowed my eyes at him. Even when we had the time, in the past, we never really hung out. "Well, I've missed seeing you around. You're never at home anymore."

"That should change soon. I promise." I lifted my hand to knock on the door, but Edward answered it before I could knock. "The Clearwaters, what a pleasure." I swear he was the leech I hated the most; he always looked at me as if he knew my every secret. He probably did, and I hated that even worse.

"Hey Edward!" Seth smiled at the bloodsucker with way too much enthusiasm. The man crush he had on Edward was weird, but deep, and very real. We walked into the living room and it only took me a second to realize that the leech I'd been avoiding, yet dying to see, wasn't there. Everyone else was cuddled up in the living room in front of the big screen, even his Aunt, but Nahuel was MIA. Maybe he didn't want to see me? I didn't like that thought either, but it wasn't fair of me to want him to sit around, waiting for my call. Maybe he was just late. So I did my best to relax and focus on the movies. The first two were kiddie movies, but once Nessie went to sleep, Emmett switched to a horror movie. I glanced at my cell phone to check the time. It was midnight. Where the hell was Nahuel?

"Seems like somebody's date is going well!" Alice beamed excitedly as she nudged her husband, who rolled his eyes and sighed. I kind of felt sorry for him, it must suck having a wife that was always in everybody's business. After my mild moment of empathy wore off, I took a moment to fully absorb her words.

"Who's on a date?" I tried to sound like I was just making conversation, but I knew it didn't really come off that way.

"Nahuel, I hooked him up with one of the girls I graduated with," Bella said, her eyes never leaving the television. "Her name is Jessica, she's a little chatty, but she's cool."

"Oh." My skin was flushed; my blood was boiling. I wanted to scream. What the fuck did Isabitch do? She might have single handedly ruined my life! For the second time, no less. While she sits here with her perfect husband and their age warped baby peacefully, I may be losing the…

"I think it's good that Bella found him someone to focus on besides studying Nessie." Jacob started to ramble off about his disapproval of Nahuel's behavior, but I couldn't hear any of it. The air in the room seemed really thick, too thick. I couldn't breathe; I held my chest and inhaled deeply. Everyone looked in my direction, confused.

"I need air." I hopped up and stumbled to the door. I didn't make it very far. I walked numbly to the backyard. I sat there and tried to fight the rage inside. I didn't phase because it wasn't that sort of anger. I clenched my teeth and then tried to breathe once more. A sad, pathetic groan came out along with my burning tears. "Stupid, stupid Bella! I will never like that girl." I sat there waiting for the tears to stop, but they didn't. I did suck it up enough to hand Seth my keys so that Jacob could drive him home. I was in no condition to drive; I could walk home if need be, but I wanted to know how long Nahuel was going to stay out with this girl. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what they were doing… or if they were _together_. New tears formed and rolled down my cheeks when I felt his presence behind me.

"Leah?" Nahuel asked. "It's late; shouldn't you be at home, in bed?"

"I'm a big girl, Nahuel. I can tell time." I tried to secretly wipe my face. I knew I wasn't ready to face him yet. I just wanted the wetness gone.

"Why are you here?" His scent grew stronger as he approached me.

"Movie night," I uttered with fake cheerfulness, "it was a blast you should've been there!" He chuckled.

"Sounds fun." Our conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Yeah," I said slowly, there was only one thing on my mind, and I couldn't fight the urge to say it. "So, how was your date?" He'd settled down beside me, sitting in a position where, if he was looking at me at all, he probably could see the puffiness around my eyes. If I turned in his direction he would probably see the redness in them.

"It was decent I suppose. The girl was quite talkative." He mused as he picked at grass nearby. I nodded in response.

"Must've been some conversation, it's damn near 3AM and you're just getting home." I was trying to keep my anger in check, but it wasn't one of my strong suits.

"We parted ways around midnight after the movie. I roamed around for awhile since I wasn't ready to come home." He shrugged. "I'm almost 160 years old; I didn't think I had a curfew."

"You don't," I stood up and stretched. "I was just making conversation. Isn't that what friends do?"

"You haven't been very friendly lately, Leah, I've barely seen you or heard from you. I know you're avoiding me," he said bluntly as he stood as well. "You're uncomfortable, and I understand completely, I feel awkward around you, too. I hope, in time, we will truly be friends again."

"But until then you'll be dating this Jessica chick?" I asked, even though I had no right to.

"No, I don't think I'll be seeing her again. I didn't really understand much of what she was saying. She was amusing and great as far as entertainment was concerned. I just don't have a connection with her."

"Oh," I said as I studied my shoes.

"Leah, will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you look at me at least once tonight, during this conversation?" I slowly made eye contact with him. He smiled a little.

"See, I don't look too horrible, do I?" He said playfully and I shook my head.

"I should get ready to go. Pretty soon it'll be dawn." We both gazed up at the sky and then back at each other.

"I could escort you if you wish?" He offered, just like a gentleman should.

"Thanks, but like I said before, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." We'd walked back around to the front of the house. I planned to phase as soon as I could travel deep enough into the forest.

"As you wish." He seemed a little disappointed; he turned to walk into the house.

"Hey Leech?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. I didn't know what to say but I felt my body approaching him without my permission. I hesitantly reached out and touched his shoulder. "I have, you know, missed you. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Around where exactly," he pressed as he turned back towards me. "I've been doing the same things and going to the same places, my routine hasn't changed. You know where to find me when you're ready." He smirked a little and then left me alone with my thoughts. I walked casually into the woods and phased. This leech had me dumbfounded. The majority of the things he said and did appealed to me, to say nothing of the way he looked. I broke into a run as I made my way back home; the place where I was rapidly beginning to feel like a puzzle piece that just didn't fit. Part of me knew where I wanted to be… but I wasn't ready to admit it. I needed to get my head straight and figure out what I really wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hey all! I hope everyone is well and is still enjoying the chapters! So I'm kind of curious where people think I will go next. Many of you are reading quite a few of my stories and I'm wondering if I'm getting predictable. Please give me a guess in your review, and remember please no flames. It makes it really hard for me to come back to a story that has been flamed. Thanks! <em>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Hearts and Broken Bones

Fantasy is so much better than reality. Being engrossed in a fantasy world where the leading man always ended up with his leading lady was beginning to be quite rewarding. I, however, had quickly learned that this notion appeared to be false, and that I knew absolutely nothing about the opposite sex.

A week ago I'd found Leah crying in the Cullen's backyard. After her intense curiosity about my dealings with another woman, I'd assumed that she was envious of the woman's time with me. Apparently I was wrong. She'd made no attempt to seek me out, and I was getting tired of waiting for her. That was why I'd accepted the date with Jessica in the first place. After five minutes I'd realized what a drastic mistake I'd made. Not that Jessica wasn't lovely, she just wasn't the one I wanted. I knew better than to settle for less than the company I desired in the romantic sense. Leah was the only one that could fill that void.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Jessica beamed as she appeared suddenly in the library, and sat at the table across from me.

"I frequent this place often. I've never seen you here before." I commented as I lowered my book. It flattered me that she'd taken the time to seek me out. I assumed that's what she'd done since she wasn't carrying any books or studying materials.

"Yeah, Bella told me that you hang out here so I decided to stop by. So, we didn't click?" My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting her to be so bold.

"Uh," I stuttered, looking for an explanation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward. I was just hoping that you had felt the same vibe that I did on our date, but I guess not. It happens I'm only a little bummed." She sighed and smirked a little.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have a completely fair opportunity I'm afraid. My attentions have been otherwise diverted." She paused as she thought over what I'd said.

"Let me guess, there's someone else?" She arched her eyebrow, intrigued, and then leaned in toward the table. "May I ask or would that be too forward?" It was my turn to wear a look of confusion. It was then that a familiar aroma breezed through the library. I quickly found the possessor of the scent I'd been missing for so long. I caught her eyes for a brief second before she turned and hastily exited the library.

"I don't mean to be rude; please, excuse me." I hopped up and quickly followed Leah to the parking lot. She had her keys out and was grumbling to herself. As I approached, I noticed her appearance. She wore a black summer dress with a jean jacket. She looked more "put together" than she had in the past.

"Leah," I called out to her, and she groaned slightly as she opened her car door and got in.

"That is my name, what do want?" She rolled her eyes but never looked at me. I didn't know what to say to her. So I blurted out my very first thought.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I noticed the glistening wetness on her cheek. She was crying again. I was rather surprised; anyone that I'd spoken to about Leah described her as emotionally tough. Every time I've experienced a conversation with her, she's been very sincere about her emotions, and very vulnerable.

"I had to return a book," she murmured, then continued with sarcasm, "the last time I checked, I was allowed to do that."

"Of course, it's just you couldn't have been in there very long. I would have noticed your presence." Our conversation was very odd, mainly because neither of us was saying what needed to be said. I needed to tell her that I loved her. I just didn't think she'd be open to hearing it.

"Yeah, it's easy to miss someone when you're preoccupied." She sat down in her car and started the engine. "Goodbye Nahuel." She grabbed the car door to close it, and I reached out to stop her, but she slammed it too hard on my hand and broke a couple of my fingers. We both heard my bones snap as the door closed, she quickly opened the door, and hopped out with a look of panic on her face.

"OH MY GOD, NAHUEL! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed my hand and held it with both of hers. It did hurt, but the pain was nowhere as bad she perceived it to be.

"You hurt me," I dramatized. I wanted her sympathy, it was better than her pretending to hate me.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered apologetically. She rubbed my hand as she held it, then kissed my healing appendages. I had forgotten how soft and inviting her lips were. "Did that make it better?"

"More or less," I chuckled, she still hadn't looked up at me.

"Can you move them at all? Do you need me to take you to Carlisle?" Her panicked speech was endearing, the concern in her warm brown eyes was extremely attractive. I wiggled my fingers that had healed for the most part. I was still in pain, but I didn't want her to feel too guilty.

"Like your kind, I'm a fast healer." I intertwined my fingers with hers and she immediately began to pull away, quickly resuming her examination of the ground near her feet.

"Oh," she murmured as she pulled her hand away from mine. "That's good. I'm glad I haven't permanently scarred you or anything." She chuckled nervously. The tension between us was thick. The desire to possess her flared in me more strongly than it ever had before. For her to remove her touch from me like she had, only served to frustrate me, and cause me to want her even more. I searched for something to say to keep her attention.

"You look lovely tonight Leah," I commented as I took in her curves. I figured there'd be no harm in looking, since she wasn't looking at me anyway.

"Yeah, thanks." She scoffed, crossed her arms, and then glanced at me briefly.

"I mean it Leah. I don't know, maybe it's because I haven't seen you in a while, but everything about you tonight seems… perfect." I hesitantly reached for just one feel of her delicately soft skin of her face. As soon as my fingertips grazed her skin she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" She growled. "Look, I know what we did before, but I think I gave you the wrong perception of me. I'm not a slut. You can't just say a few kind words and then try… whatever you were trying to pull!" She huffed as another tear ran down her face.

"I don't think you're anything but beautiful, I assure you. I didn't mean to offend you; I was just trying to complement you." I tried my best not to be insulted. She had pretty much called me a cad without rhyme or reason. For the most part, I'd treated Leah with the utmost respect.

"Whatever," she murmured.

"Not 'whatever,' you need to believe me." I countered.

"Look, I've gotta go." She quickly entered her car. This time I allowed her to close the door and take off. I watched as she disappeared into the night. Once she was out of sight I realized that I couldn't let the night end this way. Our conversation was not over.

* * *

><p>I attributed my decision to follow Leah to Edward. He'd told me of the many nights he'd stolen into Bella's room and watched her sleep because of his longing to be close to her. I, personally, had thought it a bit odd at first, but now I could fully understand the draw to be close to someone. However, I knew that I would not be satisfied just watching Leah sleep. I had decided she would know, tonight, my true affections. She would know that I didn't want to live without her and that I'd never experienced anything like the love I felt for her.<p>

I easily snuck into her house and found my way to what I assumed to be her bedroom. It was the room where her scent was the strongest. I took a moment to familiarize myself with her room; she was messy, and I kind of expected that. I wasn't expecting to find the number of books she had in her bookcase, nor did I expect how many of notebooks filled with personal information and favorite quotes.

When she first arrived home she talked with her mom downstairs for at least an hour, each minute she spent with her mother taunted me and tested my patience. I sat and listened to their joking and laughter. I remembered when we used to talk this way. I prayed that once I'd made my confession, I would have that back again.

Her mother began to talk about her tribal meeting and the split between the packs, and how the elders thought that they should become one unit again. I sat on her bed waiting for her response. Both her mother and I were left wanting, she simply told her mother she was going to bed. I hesitated, and then hopped up startled. Leah would scream and possibly try to kill me if she found me in her bedroom quarters. I immediately began to search for a place to stow away… I ended up in her closet. I attempted to completely close the door, but her shoes got in the way.

When she finally came upstairs her state of mind surprised me. She looked to be in such pain, took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She allowed more tears to fall down her face. Just moments ago her conversation indicated that she was happy, how could her outlook change so dramatically?

"Tonight was a waste of my life." She grumbled to herself. "Leah Clearwater, you are incredibly stupid. Even when you think you know what you want… you screw things up." She took her jacket off and threw it to the floor, then pulled her dress over her head chucking it on a nearby chair. She stood at her mirror examining her body in her red intimate wear, as did I. To me she looked ravishing; however, the expression she wore gave the impression that she thought her amazing body disgusting. I closed my eyes and tried to control my yearning to see her completely disrobed. Tonight the only thing I wished to be revealed was my love for her. "Why can't I talk to you? I miss you so much." She whispered, agonized.

Her tiny confession made me open my eyes. Her remorseful eyes stared at her reflection a single tear ran down her face. Someone so appealing should never shed tears. It took everything in me not to reveal myself and wrap my arms around her. After a moment she finally covered herself with a white nightgown, she shut off her light and crawled into bed. I listened as she sobbed softly against her pillow; she was turned away from my hiding place, and had curled herself in a ball. I didn't know all of what was causing her pain. Even though she hadn't uttered my name, I had a feeling that her mood was somehow my fault. I hoped my presence might be able to remedy it.

I quietly slipped out of her closet and joined her in the bed. As expected, my presence alarmed her. Shocked, she attempted to twist around but I held her in place with one hand, and covered her mouth with the other. She squirmed as she tried to fight against me but I was stronger than her.

"Leah, please stop," I whispered, "I only came here to tell you something and then I will leave and I will never bother you again. I want us to get past this moment. I need us to, because I'm in love with you." I steadied us as her body fell limp against mine. The moisture from her tears now fell across the hand that was covering her mouth. "I hope you feel the same. I've missed you to the point of going mad, not just your body, but your entire being lures me in. I can't help but to love you." I uncovered her mouth and braced myself against whatever hell she wanted to give me.

She turned to me still watery eyed. "You're confusing lust with love. I'm pretty sure that Jessica could fulfill whatever itch you have." I shook my head.

"I'm almost two hundred years old, I've encountered lust before, but I've never been in love. I'm in love with you. Why else would I allow you to torture me like I do?" She smirked a little and then shook her head in protest. "Just believe me Leah, because it's true." I inched her closer to me, tightening the arm that circled her waist. "I love you."

"We barely know each other Nahuel," she whispered. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous, what if the others had found you and accidentally killed you?" She tried to scoot away from me, but I held her securely so she couldn't move.

"You'd care if I died?" I taunted her playfully.

"I don't want you killed, leech. I… I care about you." She murmured as she turned her eyes away from me. Even though I couldn't catch her gaze, her face was revealing her secret.

"You love me, too." I tried my best to refrain from smiling.

She frowned as she stuttered over her words. "I… I… it's hard to explain," she huffed.

"You love me… and I love you. Just for tonight can we not fight about it? I just want to exist here with you," I whispered before touching my lips to hers, she surprised me by eagerly responding. After a few seconds she tried to deepen the kiss and I pulled away. I didn't want her to feel as though I was taking advantage of her. I didn't want her to disappear like she'd done before.

"Nahuel," she leaned up toward me and gently forced me to engage in another kiss, not that I needed much encouragement. Her lips where so soft and full, each touch they delivered made it harder for me not grant her request.

"I didn't confess this in order to seduce you. It's how I truly feel," I explained as she peppered little kisses all over my face.

"I believe you Nahuel." She brushed her lips against mine, once more. "And you're right, I do too." She murmured as she licked up the side of my neck. Her tongue was so hot and moist, I groaned inwardly as soon as it made contact with my flesh. I ran my fingers along her sides and tried to fight back my desire to pull her nightgown over her head.

"You what?" I said breathlessly. She had somehow maneuvered herself underneath me, and wrapped one of her legs around my waist. She began to pull at my shirt, but I stopped her, and repeated myself. "You what?"

"I… you know… I'm kind of in love with you." Her disposition shifted from eager to bashful. Even though we were in such an intimate position, I think the confession made her feel more exposed and vulnerable. I kissed her again; I led gently, yet passionately. A moan slipped from her lips, and the scent of her want multiplied to an overwhelming magnitude. She began to grind her body against me instinctively. It was as if her body was begging to be connected with mine.

I gently removed her nightgown and slowly kissed her neck, collarbone, and made my way down to her heaving chest. I placed my ear to her chest and listened to erratic speed of her heartbeat. I gazed up at her face, her eyes were clamped shut and her cheeks were now flushed. I kissed her on her forehead and her eyes opened and searched mine. I couldn't decide which part of Leah's beautiful body to kiss first, and she seemed amused by my indecision. I decided to start at the place where I wished to always remain; I kissed the area of flesh that covered her heart that pounded so loudly. She flinched and groaned, I noticed that her skin was now hot and her breathing was staggered, I managed to accomplish all of this by simply placing my lips against her.

I slowly made my way down the center of her body; I lingered over the area below her incredibly smooth and extremely sensitive lower belly. It was where her scent was strongest. The aroma made my mouth water. I had to taste her, I didn't know if she'd think my behavior odd, but I didn't care. I slowly massaged my tongue against her center and her body jerked. I looked up at her to see if I'd hurt her but she seemed to really be enjoying this activity. I loved her taste, it was hard to describe, it was kind of bittersweet yet salty at the same time.

"Oh yes," she whispered. "Oh Nahuel," she moaned as she grinded herself against my mouth. The more I kissed her delicate area, the more of her delicious essence I received. I quickened my motions as I seemed to become addicted to it and selfishly wanted as much of it as possible. "Oh please….oh …. I'm gonna … oh God!" She pulled my hair as her movements became quicker, then releasing me she grabbed a pillow. She covered her face and moaned loudly into it. Her body went limp, jerking only a couple of times after I'd lifted my head. I made a trail of kisses up her abdomen, to her breast, and then to her beautiful lips. She lay lethargic, half conscious to the world. "No one's ever done that to me before," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"I've never done that before," I chuckled a little. She could barely keep her eyes open. I was a little disappointed that I hadn't received any release but I was sure this wouldn't be the last time we'd be together. I lay in the bed with her and pulled her to my chest.

"I missed you, Leech." She murmured before surrendering to her slumber. I ran my fingers through her hair. Who knew that stalking Leah would be the answer to all of our problems?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter was hard, but I think it turned out well. Now the big question remains … Are Leah and Nahuel finally together? I guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. A special thanks to Miss Ellen for all of the time and patience she had with this chappie! I can't wait to start on the next one. As always please read and review … no flames! <em>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Weird and Really Dangerous

Last night I had the weirdest dream. It had to have been a dream, since I was waking up alone. My obsession with Nahuel was becoming a bit ridiculous; last night I had gone to the library to confess to him what I was feeling, only to find him there with some chick. The girl wasn't even what I'd call attractive, just average looking and a little bratty. I watched as the girl shifted her weight and smiled in his face. The thing that killed me was that he seemed responsive. It was one thing to know that he'd been on a date with someone; it was a whole other thing to witness it with my own eyes. So maybe that was why I dreamed of him being close. Maybe that was why I couldn't get over my damned obsession to have him with me? I sighed and shifted in my bed so that I could see out the window. It was a dreary day. The majority of the days here were, so that really wasn't much of a shocker. The shocker was how empty I felt. The dream I'd had was so real, he was so close, and we were so _together_. I'd finally lost my mind.

"Leah sweetheart," my mom called from the other side of my door. It was interesting that she never entered my room when she knew I was upset. She had never tended to my emotions; strangely enough, it was Dad who had always done all those things. All of sudden I felt even more alone. "I heard you crying last night. I want you to know… I'm here for you; if you need to talk about anything, okay? I know I've been distant, especially since losing your father, but I will do my best to help you heal." I scoffed to myself. Even though she was saying the words, her actions proved otherwise. She still made no attempt to open the door.

"Okay mom," I murmured. I was a little surprised that she was even making an attempt, however empty it was.

"Okay, so I'm off to work. I'm actually going to try and make through a full day today." She chuckled a little.

"That's great, mom." There was a moment of silence between us. "We'll talk once you get home." I wanted her to leave. I wanted the house to myself so that I could sulk openly, anywhere in the house. Once I heard her leave the house and her car start, I sat upright and noticed I wasn't wearing the nightgown I thought I'd put on before bed , which meant that maybe, just maybe last night hadn't been a dream. At that same moment, I registered his scent; it was so strong, and it was everywhere, and it was on me. "Oh my God," I whispered and just as I started to have a mini meltdown, the door to my closet creaked open and a half naked Nahuel appeared, crossed the room, and slipped in beside me under the covers.

"Good morning." He smiled cheerfully and tilted his head down to kiss me. I turned so my head slightly so that he ended up kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh, hey," I scooted away from him.

"Why are you being distant?" He was concerned. Yet he pulled himself closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, my naked waist. I wasn't drunk last night, I remembered everything, it just seemed like I'd had an out of body experience. I'd actually confessed my feelings to the leech, I mean Nahuel. I was in love with him. I couldn't stop thinking about him and I was making a fool of myself over him. The reality was that confessing was the easy part, figuring out what to do about it was the hard part. If this were a normal situation between humans it would be easy, we'd hook up and see what happened. However this situation being what it was, all freaky and supernatural, there were certain aspects of it that made us being together next to impossible. The biggest problem we faced was my tribe. I didn't want to be exiled, or worse.

"Uh, so last night was real, huh?" I asked, finally addressing the half naked leech in my bed.

"I believe so," he frowned as he studied the side of my face since I refused to look at him. "You regret it. I didn't mean to… last night I meant only to confess my feelings, not to force you into anything you didn't want to do. I'll leave." He got up, pulled on his jeans, and grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed.

"Dude wait, can I, like, have a minute to process all this?" I blew out a breath, scrubbing my face with my hands, as he put on his shirt and sat down with his back to me. I took the opportunity to reach down to the floor, pick up my night gown, and put it on. Nahuel was watching my actions through my mirror's reflection. Our eyes caught only briefly before he looked back towards my window.

"All of this is weird and really dangerous." I crawled to the end of my bed and sat beside him. "I'm confused, I know I like you, that's what I came to the library to tell you last night. My tribe won't allow… this to happen. I just wanted to be honest with you, but then I was mad as hell, seeing you with that chick. I was all vulnerable, and then you were here." I tried to make sense of everything. I tried to let him see that what we wanted was impossible.

"You like me?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah." There was a silence between us and he seemed upset by my answer.

"That's not what you said last night. Last night you claimed to love me." He was right that was what I'd said. "Do you, or were you lying?" His tone was so cold that I didn't want to look at him.

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have stepped foot on this land. I've told you too many times you could be killed. If you can't even pass onto my tribe's land what makes you think that we could … whatever?" I glanced at him and he was frowning at me.

"So you're not going to answer the question. You know, you can be quite childish at times, Leah." He got up and started to leave.

"So I'm childish for wanting to keep you alive?" I grabbed his arm to stop him before he could open the door. "Maybe I think you're childish for thinking that this could work! How do you think I'd feel if you were to be mauled by Sam and his legion of idiots, simply because you wanted to spend the night with me? Maybe you're just a selfish ass!" I was so angry and my chest felt so tight. All my emotions balled up in my throat, and I dissolved into tears. He looked at me as if he were mystified.

"Leah, don't do that, it's not fair for you to produce tears when I want to be mad at you." He wrapped his arms around me, and as much as I knew I should, I couldn't pull away from him. He held me close and caressed my back. "No one frowns upon Jacob and he spends plenty of times with the Cullens."

"They talk about him, but the imprint has him so loopy that he doesn't care. Besides, he can blame his insanity on his imprinting. I just _want_ to be around you." He chuckled softly. He must've liked that answer.

"Well, what about your brother? He's around the Cullens too, so are Embry and Quil for that matter." He brought up good points. "Besides we don't have to make any confessions right away. We don't have to meet here. We could just court on neutral territory if you wish." I thought about everything he'd said and there was only one way I could respond.

"Okay," I murmured quietly into his chest, holding onto him tightly with my eyes clamped shut, wanting to never move from his embrace and this feeling. I couldn't lie anymore, I couldn't make up any more excuses; this was what I wanted.

"One more thing, Leah," I looked up at him, unsure of what his request might be. I was relieved that his eyes were playful so I knew it couldn't be too serious. "Can you please answer the question I posed to you earlier?"

"Yes, Nahuel, I love you." I rolled my eyes with a grin and he kissed me sweetly and passionately on the lips.

"I knew you did, I just wanted to hear you say it." He winked at me and I shoved at him. He playfully picked me up and threw me onto my bed, and tickled me. Then it dawned on me that I was the first shape shifter that actually wanted to be attacked by vampire, my vampire. After a few moments of play, Nahuel lay beside me burying his chin in the nook of my neck, I marveled at how lucky I'd gotten to fall for someone so damn attractive, but deep down I was still worried for both of our safety.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Hey everyone! We are approaching the relationship and all the drama that comes with it! I'm excited. I probably won't be back to this story until after Christmas, so happy happy holidays everyone._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Returning the Favor

I sat on Leah's bed as I watched her rifle through her drawers and assemble an outfit. She threw some black denim shorts onto the bed followed by a purple cami with a lace design on the front. I watched in awe of her body. She was wrapped in blue towel after having taken a quick shower, her skin glistened because it was still moist. She leaned down and reached into her bottom drawer. She picked up two bras and held them out in front of me.

"Is one of these for me?" I was perplexed. One was solid black and the other was grey with silver stripes covering it.

"No, stupid, I want you to pick." She murmured the last part and seemed sort of bashful about it, but she still rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at my Leah.

"May I put it on you, too?" I murmured as I pulled the grey bra from her hand. I stood in front of her now a breath away from her towel covered body. She nodded without looking at me; instead she watched my hands as they loosened the tie of her towel. She gently placed her hands on my forearms and let out a contented sigh. "May I dress you completely?"

"You just want to touch me don't you?" She said breathlessly and I nodded.

"I want so much more than to touch you." The air in the room was getting thick as the spark that circled Leah and me became practically touchable. The last night had been great, but I still longed for her complete pleasure. I dropped her towel to the floor and I was honored to view the perfection that was Leah's body. She was athletic yet voluptuous at the same time. I tried to calm my breaths but her smooth cooper skin is so warm and erotic under my touch. Her skin bore no scars, I gently ran my fingertips down the length of her left arm and she shivered and let out a deep sigh.

I wanted to touch her everywhere, but this seemed to be the safest place to start. I looked into her deep brown eyes, the want in them was evident, and her gaze darted down to my lips. I smoothed her silky ebony locks away from her face and kissed her eagerly. Hungrily our kiss turned passionate as Leah pressed her body into mine. Her heartbeat began to sing with fevered electricity. She grasped my shirt possessively in both her hands. And then it hit me… her aroma, her sex began to call me, telling that she was ready. "Oh Leah," I murmured against her shoulder, then in one swoop I lifted her into my arms and placed her back on her bed.

"I need you, Nahuel," she lifted her eyes to me, lost in her lust and her passion, but I knew there was more. Love is there, I just need to hear it.

"Say the words, Leah," I said as I struggled out of my shirt. She sat up and began unbuttoning my jeans.

"Now," she demanded softly as she frowned and pouted at the same time. My Leah is both sexy and adorable.

"Leah, tell me that you love me." I pushed down both my jeans and my boxers as she watched me, I couldn't quite describe the look on her face.

"I do. Oh, I love you," she looked me in the eye and slid her hands around my waist, then kissed the area right below my navel. "I love you so much I'm willing to return the favor." I was confused by this statement, but soon understood as her lips started to travel south. "Nahuel, I've never done this before… the oral stuff… you'll have to tell me if you like it." I nodded at her, eagerly awaiting this new sensation. She hesitantly touched her tongue to the head of my already erect cock and it immediately stiffens even more. She chuckled quietly and seemed fascinated by my response. Within seconds she went for it, her warm mouth engulfed me, moving at a slow yet satisfying pace. She moaned in response to my excitement and looked up at my face studying me. She raked her fingernails across her face and her eyes carried a smoldering glare, she began to pick up speed, and I knew what was coming. I wasn't ready this isn't the way I wanted it to end. I pushed her forcefully back on the bed, knelt between her thighs, and entered her warmth; her sweet warmth surrounded me and fit me like an glove.

She gasped and then groaned loudly at my entry. "Nahuel," she moaned. I was moving quickly, so quickly; hammering, drilling, needing her. "Oh God, Nahuel… shit!" She was practically screamed as she gripped me around my neck. I took a moment to try to touch my lips to hers, and I as I did she reached her climax. "Oh, Oh, Oh Nahuel," she cried, and I followed three thrusts later. I collapsed on top of her, careful not to suffocate her with my heavier weight. I shifted down so that my face in buried between her more than ample bosom.

"You're so beautiful, Leah," I murmured happily, then playfully kissed my two new found friends. I glance at her and then bury my face once more.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just saying that because you got laid again," she chuckled as she rubbed my back.

As we lay together blissfully silent, content in this, our moment, her cellular phone and mine both began to sound. "My aunt's calling me," I was content to let that call slide. Leah answered hers, "He's what? Why? Oh God! Okay, okay I'm coming." She grumbled as she hung up her phone. "We've got to go. Hurry, let's get dressed!" She quickly found the clothes she was attempting to put on before. I turned my back as I dressed. I didn't want to tempt myself and walk around half aroused for the rest of the day. "Oh, Nahuel?" I glanced at her briefly.

"Yes."

"You never said which one," she teased as she held up the same two bras and wiggled them in the air.

"The grey, Leah, you look best in grey." She rolled her eyes and then blushed. I made her happy. I wanted to make her look that way every day.

_Author's Note: I came back. I hope there's people still reading and hopefully enjoying this story. I do plan to come back and I plan to finish everything I've started. As always please read and review and no flames. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Later Lover

There was drama at the Cullen house. There was always trouble at the Cullen house, drama that distracted me for the bliss of lying in my … boyfriend's arms. I smiled to myself as Nahuel drove back to the residence. I had a boyfriend, not just a boyfriend, but a sexy hot vampire boyfriend. Nahuel glanced at me an offered me a shy little smile, I offered him a small smile of my own.

"I wished we hadn't left. I was quite enjoying your room Leah." I murmured breaking the silence we were riding in.

"I had a great night too." I thought back to the amazing and new experiences I had received in the last few hours, but reality kept tackling my brain. I knew that Nahuel and I had to talk. I knew that this talk was going to start an argument, but I was determined to make him see things from my point of few.

"Nahuel, this isn't going to be easy … us being together. I may be one of the hardest things I subject myself to." I blurted out the thing that had been blasting in my mind on repeat.

"I know you think your family won't approve but I think what we feel for each other is worth it. Don't you?" He offered another my way and I frowned, not because I was angry but I was in deep thought.

"It's not that my family won't approve. It goes against the very fiber of what I am, Nahuel. Everything inside of me loves you … but all of those same things know it's wrong for me to. My whole tribe my turn its back on me. My whole life is about to change." I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. Nahuel and I were now silent. I would've given anything to know what he was thinking he had a very solemn look on his face as he stared at the house.

"You don't want to do this?" He wouldn't look at me and I scoffed.

"Were you listening to me at all?" I asked and he nodded.

"Did you hear the part where I said everything inside of me loves you? How am I supposed to turn away from those types of feelings?" I shifted in my seat giving him my full attention.

"You may feel that way but still not want to put in the work Leah," He shifted towards me so he was looking in my eyes. "I only want you if you're sure."

"For the millionth time yes Nahuel! I want you, that's not what I why I brought this up." I banged my head against the steering wheel, talking to him sometimes was a little like talking to a brick wall. "We are about to walk into a situation that's going to be really uncomfortable for ME. I was trying to tell you about it and explain that we need to ease my side of the world into this. I need to come up with a plan." I took an exasperated breath.

"Oh … I thought you were trying to leave me," he whispered refusing to make eye contact with me.

"You are going to have to trust me a little more leech man. Sam is in there." I pointed to the house. "Jacob called and said that he was upset about something. He wants me to come help calm Sam down … I don't know if I can, most of the time when we converse it usually ends in an argument. The fact that he found it necessary to come to the Cullen's house to face Jacob is really unusual. I need us to keep our relationship on the down low until things blows over."

"The down low?" He smirked at the terminology.

"Yeah, completely hush hush." I winked and smiled at him. I kissed him on the cheek. "Now come on let's get this over with."

"I think you've forgotten what you are Jacob! You've been hanging out with bloodsuckers' way too long!" Sam blared at my alpha. Sam was on a suicide mission who comes into a vampire's den and spits in their faces, it just isn't smart at least he'd brought his lackey Paul. However, I knew the two of them would be no match for all of the Cullen's and all of them happened to be surrounding them. I heard Nahuel slam the door behind me. I really didn't like him upset, nor did I want him involved in this.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as calmly as possible as made my over to Jacob to stand at his side.

"At the last elder's meeting it was requested that our pack merge. They don't like that our powers are divided. They really don't like that the power we were given to defend ourselves against the vampire kind is the same power that is keeping the vampires safe." Sam stood within a breath of Jacob's face. "You don't even care that your father has been having problems do you?" Jacob's hands had begun the shake. This was about to become ugly really fast.

"Okay, okay boys, that's enough! Why do we need to join forces?" I asked part of me was worried that there was another battle brewing.

"Because we are family Leah! We protect our own! That's why we were made!" Sam attempted to scold me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Please Sam, there's no reason for us to be united. I don't think this is the elder's doing either I think this is you wanting to control everything. I for one know that I don't want to go back to the way things were!" I added.

"Nobody asked you Leah!" Paul snapped. "I don't even get why you are still phasing anyway. Shouldn't you be focusing on beginning to age again so that you can find a man and reproduce?" He was so cold so bitter.

"Wow, that was really low," I murmured. I couldn't pretend not to be hurt.

"Don't listen to him Leah, he's being an imbecile!" Alice shouted.

"I've gotta agree with you there." I glared and my idiotic ex.

"You're mother would be ashamed of you Leah, siding with leeches instead of me." Sam shook his head like he was disappointed in me.

"My mom isn't too happy with you right now Uley, and trust if she knew that you were using her to try influence me to your side she'd be none too happy. I still don't get the big deal! Why is this so important to you?" I demanded answers. He was the reason that I had to get up and ruin the most romantic moment I had in years. He was going to explain himself. He looked around at all the discontented faces around him.

"We smelt leeches … they were on our land last night. I don't know if it was your coven or a new threat to us. Just let it be known that we still don't want your kind on the reservation!" With that Paul and Sam pushed between Nahuel and me towards the front door slamming the door behind them. I looked at Nahuel and gave him a look of worry, from here on out he would not step foot on the reservation again.

I think we all took a minute to wind down and relax. I know I took a deep breath and Jacob looked to me. "Thank you Leah, you really had my back." He hugged me briefly and then looked to Ness who was now crying softly while her mother wrapped her arms around her. Jacob reached his arms to her and she ran into them. I sat down on the couch and Nahuel followed suit. He was careful not to sit too close, I looked at him I wanted him to comfort me my nerves were shot.

"Alice have you seen any new vampires in or around Forks?" Carlisle asked and Alice immediately shook her head.

"I wonder who …," Esme started to ask the obvious question. It only took me a minute to realize I was going to have to be honest with them.

"It was Nahuel," I grumbled. "He came to my house last night. We hung out. I know he shouldn't have been there … but what's done is done." I looked at me with remorse.

"I didn't know it would be such an ordeal." Nahuel whispered.

"I tried to explain it to you," I glared and him momentarily and then sighed. "What's done is done." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you just come here Leah?" Jacob asked confused.

"I wasn't planning on hanging with him it just sort of happened." I shrugged, then smirked at the memory of Nahuel scaring me shitless in bed. "Well, I've gotta go. I have class in an hour." I stood up and Nahuel did the same. I was confused; I hoped he knew he couldn't come to class with me.

"I'll walk you to your car," he extended his hand directing me towards the door.

"I'll text ya later Jake!" I waved and he nodded with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Bye Leah, seeya tonight." The little leech girl grin was even bigger than Jacob's.

"Yeah, I may swing back by here." I tried to sound nonchalant, but something told me that most of the people in that room now had new suspicions on me and my have leech lover. I walked slowly to my car with Nahuel at my side.

"I wish you weren't leaving," he murmured and a smile etched itself across my face.

"Duty calls," I shrugged and stashed my hands in my pockets.

"I want to hug you Leah," he asked as he moved in closer.

"Please do, that in there was too intense for words." Before I could finish saying please do, Nahuel had snaked his arms around me. I felt so safe and protected.

"I'm sorry … I fear I was the cause of that little scene." I rubbed my nose against his chest.

"It's okay, but just for future reference; heed my warning about the reservation okay?" He nodded and I reluctantly pulled away from him and slid into the driver seat of my car. "Later lover." I winked and he smiled.

"Hurry back to me." With that I took off to class. I didn't want to leave him but I did really need to think things through. I barely paid attention in class anyway; the hour and forty-five minutes should be just the ticket to come up with a plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Back at Ya

I stood watching as Leah drove down the driveway and out of sight. I wished that she hadn't needed to go to class on this day. I had a feeling I was about to be interrogated by the family I was living with, and I wanted her there; she was much better at eluding people than I was. I walked slowly back to the front door, thinking about how I was going to handle this. I decided to tell the truth. I didn't think that the Cullens would mind Leah and me courting. I opened the door and braced myself for the line of questioning.

I was surprised when I walked back in and found that the whole family had resumed their normal activities. I decided to just go on past them up the stairs and pass the time until Leah returned with a book. However, my plans were quickly derailed.

"Nahuel!" Ness ran to me and hugged me. I was confused by her actions, especially in front her imprint. Jacob seemed newly indifferent to her actions. I knew something must have been said while I was outside.

"Come with me, I want to show you something!" She pulled me upstairs and to the guestroom that they had readied for Leah the last time she'd stayed. This time it had new blankets and furniture, the bedding was green and purple. They had matched the colors that Leah's room at her home was covered in.

"What's this?" I asked, confused.

"This will be Leah's new room," Alice said as she moved past me and added more clothes to the closet. "Since you two are dating, I'd assume it would be easier if she just moved in, don't you?" Alice grinned. I said nothing, but I did look around the room. Alice was really a good designer.

"You think that she wants to stay here?" I responded in disbelief.

"I'm not sure if she'll be staying here tonight, but I do know this will be her room. There is something I would like you to confirm for me. Are you two officially dating?" I took a deep breath and tried to think of a way change the topic.

"What's the deal with the clothing? Leah dresses herself well." I defended my girlfriend, and Alice seemed annoyed by my statement.

"I've been dying to dress this woman, and since she's in this house I will buy her awesome designer things! Besides, I dress everybody in this house and she'll just have to deal." I rolled my eyes and looked at all the empty frames that they'd supplied her with. I really hoped that Alice's prediction was right. It would be much easier on everyone if she just lived here.

"Do you know how long I've waited for all of these things to come to fruition? I think Jacob is gladder than I am. He doesn't have to worry about you eventually trying to take Ness away from him. You and Leah will probably have kids before he gets the opportunity to get jealous in that way."

"Kids? Are you serious? Leah and I…," I paused before I said anymore. I knew Alice's tricks she was trying to goad me into giving her information I was not willing to give.

"Leah and I are just friends." I commented, or more appropriately, I lied. It wasn't my place to divulge our status without consulting my romantic partner.

"Yeah and you were just friends at that party. Why lie about it?" Alice closed the closet door and then turned and looked me in the eye. "It's a very ballsy relationship you two have started, but you obviously have my support. You don't need to lie."

"Yeah, don't lie, Nahuel. Mom said it's a really bad habit to pick up," Renesmee added as she sat down on the bed they had designated as Leah's.

"Fine! Fine, we are trying… to see how things go. I really don't want to say more than that. Not without talking to her." Alice snorted at my statement.

"I see who wears the pants in your relationship," she mumbled. I decided to ignore that and left the room. I wanted silence, the only company I really wanted was that of the studying she-wolf that would be here as soon as her classes were over. Any conversation I had until she returned seemed to be bit of a chore.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came slowly; the night brought rain. It would have been relaxing to spend the night with Leah, holding her in my arms as the calming sound of the rain hit the roof top. Right now, though, I was anxiously awaiting her arrival. I wanted to call her. Her class was long past finished. Since I had finished my book and reread the parts I found most enjoyable, I decided to head downstairs; or more specifically to the deck. The rain was light, right now, and I loved how clean and crisp the air became with the rain.<p>

Now standing outside, I inhaled deeply and felt revived by the sensation. I stood with my arms folded and eyes closed, relishing the small teardrop kisses on my skin. After only minutes of standing in silence I felt two warm arms wrap around me from behind. I twisted so that my new counterpart was now at my side.

"I missed you all day," she said as she pressed her nose to the fabric on my shirt and inhaled.

"I'm sure I missed you more," I replied, placing a small kiss on top of her hair.

"I doubt it." She chuckled. She looked up at me and her eyes seemed sad. I wanted to ask what would make her face so melancholy, but her sights soon shifted toward the sky.

"I love the rain. Peace comes with the rain. That's what my dad used to say." I held her tighter.

"You're father was very wise. Peace also comes in the form of you, Leah Clearwater, or at least for me it does. This is the most relaxed I've felt all day." Just then I noticed I'd begun rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"Back at ya, leech." She snickered before closing her eyes. "Back at ya."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay so here's another chapter jam packed with Nahuel's thoughts. I really like the ending of this one. Tell me what you think. Also, I have a poll on my profile page I would love you all to fill out. As always please read, review, and no flames.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Nahuel's Arms

Nahuel's arms are the most comforting, strong part of his body. I was beginning to think he had the power to heal all of my hurts and worries. Nahuel and I stood embracing outside of the Cullen's house as the light kisses of rain drizzled on us. This is what I needed. Class was fine, a little boring, but it was the phone call I received after class that had rattled my nerves. Sam had called while I was on my way back to Nahuel. He was trying to force me into seeing things from his point of view and not just with the Jacob and Renesmee situation, but with him and Emily. I personally didn't understand how he didn't seen his requests as hypocritical In a nutshell he wanted me to be understanding in regards to his imprint, but help him destroy Jacob's connection with Ness.

He wanted me to talk to Jacob and convince him to mind his elders. I don't see how, or why he appealed to me. I had no real pull with Jacob. Seth on the other hand was like a little mini version of Jacob and Jake took pride in that. Not only that, what Sam didn't know was that I agreed with Jake wholeheartedly. Sam probably wouldn't have thought that was possible considering how much Jake and I disagree.

"You're so tense," Nahuel commented. "Come, let's get you to your room and out of this weather."

"My room?" I frowned at him with confusion. I was pretty sure I didn't live here.

"Yes," he affirmed. He opened the doors for me and I looked back at him after stepping through the door and entered the kitchen.

"Alice made up the guest room for you," he explained as he kept walking while I paused. "She thinks you'll be coming around more frequently." I snorted in response and rolled my eyes. I marched toward him and grabbed his hand.

"Well come on, leechy-pooh, show me to my room like a gentleman." I pulled him toward the stairs where we met Ness running down them.

"Leah!" She smiled and reached out and hugged me. "Welcome home!" Home? It was official, these leech people had gone crazy. I opened my mouth to speak but I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, young one?" Nahuel was soft with her, but it was obvious he was annoyed.

"Maybe." She responded and gave Nahuel a most annoyed look. "Did you see your room yet Leah? It's SO pretty."

"No, Nahuel was going to show it to me now." I paused and looked at the girl, debating whether or not I was going to be nice.

"Did you want to hang out with us or something?" It was obvious that she did. I thought it was nice of me to actually give her the invitation instead of waiting for her to ask for permission. Nessie gave us both a big grin and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I'll only hang with you a little while, I promise."

She gave both Nahuel and I a tale telling little smirk. I was getting a sneaking suspicion that these vampires knew more about my situation than they were saying.

Ness skipped ahead of us and opened the door to my room and happily ushered us inside. When I entered the room I was immediately surrounded in a sea of green and purple. It was modern and bright, I couldn't help but love it.

"Ness ran and hopped on the bed. "Don't you love it Leah?"

"Yeah, it's great. Do you know why they … would give me a room in their home?" The child shrugged dismissively.

"Maybe Esme and Alice just like you?"

"Yeah, maybe." I highly doubted that was the reason.

"Oh, if you open the cupboard the flat screen pops out. Oh! Let's watch a movie!" The girl ran to her room and back with a selection of her favorite movies.

"Where's Jacob?" Nahuel asked and I nudged him. I was shocked that I was being nicer to Renesmee than he was.

"He's with his father, he said he would come by and see me later. I'm trying to stay up and wait for him." She climbed on the bed and Nahuel took a deep breath and I chuckled at the pitiful little look on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" Nahuel frowned as he sat down beside Ness. The poor guy seemed defeated.

"Because you're funny, Leechman!" I slapped his thigh as I sat down beside him. Ness sat there staring at us, soaking up our conversation like a sponge.

"Ness, you can start your movie." She nodded as she popped the disc in the DVD player and grabbed the remote. It looked like she'd decided on the movie Little Women. It figured the little girl would be all into classical literature, it's exactly what you would expect from the spawn of Edward Cullen.

Ness ended up on the floor by the middle of the movie. She fell asleep on the floor at the foot of the bed before the movie ended. After I was sure she was asleep I crawled to the head of "my bed." I wasn't tired, but I was emotionally drained. I needed to close my eyes.

Nahuel actually seemed engrossed in the movie so I didn't bother to ask him to hold me. I wasn't sure I had enough nerve to anyway. I know he wanted alone time with me, but I wasn't used to being the type of girlfriend that was mushy and needy. Nahuel made me feel that way. It is truly a scary and unnerving feeling to need someone. However, I imagined imprinting would be much worse.

Movement of the mattress springs pulled me from my thoughts.

Nahuel had shifted to the top of the bed and draped his arm over me and kissed my nose. I opened my eyes to find him amused and content with staring at me.

"What?" I couldn't help smile back at him.

"Nothing … I was just thinking that I have never felt so … enamored with someone. I just love you so much." He whispered.

"Wow, now that's… the mushiest, greatest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"It's honesty in its purest form Leah, I love you. Saying it is second nature almost the same as breathing."

"Ditto, Leechy Pooh." I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and forgot about the craziness that was today.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Bliss

A pestering thump on my forehead disturbed me from my sleep. I looked up to find Jacob's smirking face was way too close to mine. He motioned for me to follow him out of the room. I really didn't want to. Leah had wrapped herself around me intimately and I was quite comfortable. I wanted to dismiss Jacob but I didn't want my voice to wake Leah. I slid myself gingerly off the bed and Leah groaned in her slumber in protest at being jostled.

I moved sluggishly into the hallway and caught a glimpse of Jacob peeping in on a sleeping Renesmee and closing the door behind himself. He turned to me and again smiled. It was completely out of character, and I was sure my face was indicating that I thought the young man had gone mad. "We need to talk." I nodded as I'd figured that was why he'd disturbed me in the first place. We stepped quietly down the stairs, and I followed Jacob out into the front yard.

The sky was clear after the rain. The moon and stars brightly peppered the dark sky. It was a peaceful atmosphere, but I was too disturbed to enjoy it. I also felt sort of chilled, considering I'd just had an extremely warm woman half laying on top of me, it was to be expected. Thoughts of Leah frustrated me further. I was so far away from where I wanted to be.

"I'm sorry," Jacob blurted out pulling me away from my thoughts. "I misjudged you. I thought you were a freaky pervert." I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest. I'd known what he thought from the beginning and I never cared, I still didn't. This was something Jacob wanted; to absolve himself from guilt.

"Jacob, I really don't care what you think of me. I never did," I stated honestly. I tried to sound nice, out of consideration that my girlfriend was sort of friends with this man. I would have to learn to be more sociable towards him, but right now I had better places to be. I started to walk back toward the house when Jacob called out once more.

"Wait, that's not all. I wanted to thank you for making Leah happy. Leah's such a great chick, she's mad loyal and deserves to be happy. When Alice told me what she saw, I thought she was full of it. I thought that Leah would never go for a vampire, not even half a vampire." Jacob chuckled and so did I, not because of his 'half a vampire' comment, but because he thanked me. My union with Leah was not something that was done for him; I was the one that was thankful that a woman as amazing as Leah wanted to be mine.

"When did Alice tell you that she saw Leah and me together?" I asked, only because I was curious how long this buzz has been circling the house.

"Uh, the night I beat your face in. Oh, and I'm sorry about that, by the way." I rolled my eyes. By the looks of him, he wasn't. "Yeah, when Alice told me, I felt like shit for treating you so badly. I'm really glad Leah has someone like you to protect her."

"Protection, from a leech like me?" I scoffed in disbelief. Boy, had his tune changed.

"Yeah, I know Leah's stressed. Sam keeps calling her and nagging her to come back to his pack. He also wants…" Jacob sighed and scratched the top of his head as he thought before he spoke. "I personally think that Sam never really had the opportunity to get over Leah. He still feels really connected to her, like she belongs to him. Again, that's just my personal opinion. I'm sure if you asked him he'd deny it, and I don't think he's that ballsy to admit it."

"Well Leah is not a piece of property. I don't own her and neither does he. He most certainly isn't connected to her, either. He has no ties to her whatsoever and if he were to ask me, I'd surely explain this to him." I spoke clearly to make sure Jacob understood that action would be taken if Sam were to approach me. "I'm sure Leah wants nothing to do with her ex in any form."

"I know, I know, but you both are still going to have to deal with him." Jacob leveled with me. I frowned and crossed my arms as I listened to Jacob. "Sam called Leah today harping on the fact that he feels the packs should be reunited, and that he feels we're over at the Cullen's house too much. I know this because he called me shortly after, and informed me that Leah agreed with him. I knew he was full of shit, I just think he doesn't want Leah to heal, not completely."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Jacob had effectively killed my good mood; granted it was stuff I needed to know, but I wished he had waited until morning.

"Because once the truth comes out about you and Leah, Sam is going to want you dead. I thought I'd warn you." He hunched his shoulders and a bit of sympathy colored his tone.

"It's not as though he will be the first person to want me dead." My thoughts drifted to my own father. I had fought stronger forces than Sam Uley. I'd overcome that, and I would surely defeat Mr. Uley, if need be.

"Well, I'm sure the others didn't travel in a vampire killing pack. I just want you to be cautious, for Leah's sake." I wanted to discredit Jacob's concern but he did have a point. I thought back to the many times Leah had warned me about traveling onto the Res. She wanted me safe, in one piece.

"Thank you, Jacob. I will take your words to heart." I extended my hand for him to shake and he broke out in a half grin. "You know, Alice said she saw the two of us becoming friends." I laughed outright and in his face. There was no way on Earth that would be possible the guy had tried to pummel my face in, for heaven's sake!. I could barely stand to be near him now.

"I know, right? The little pixie is way off." Jacob chuckled. We both headed back toward the house. I swiftly made my way back to Leah's room. She was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. I smiled to myself, Leah looked so sweet and innocent right now.

"Hey," she said with sleep still heavy in her voice. "Are you coming back to bed?" I didn't answer her with words; I just climbed into bed beside her. She relaxed drowsily against me and laid her head on my shoulder, and then shifted again so her head was on my chest as we sunk down under the covers. I lazily allowed my hand to stroke the length of her back.

"Nahuel?" She murmured as she shifted against me.

"Yes, love?" I waited for her response and I didn't hear anything but light snoring. Her very last thought, her very last breath before surrendering to slumber was used murmuring my name. "I'm here for you my love, only for you." I kissed the top of her head and then closed my eyes. In the many years I've lived I was finally fully experiencing complete and utter happiness. This was bliss and I dared anyone to tell me that it wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Here's a short little chapter to wet your whistles! I know I've been working on Black and Grey a lot but I'm still predominantly here for my love of Twilight! Anyways, let me know what you think. And please do check out my blog. I have a new Missing Pieces Moment posted, you can find my url on twitter or on my profile page. As always please read review and now flames!<em>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Exes in the Morning

I awoke refreshed. Sleeping with Nahuel had to be one of the most comfortable ways I'd experienced. He was a gentleman even in his slumber. I woke with my arms and legs all wound up in his and he didn't adjust me, he let me simply take him over. I buried my nose in his chest and inhaled deeply. I felt his hand cradle the back of my head as I did this. I froze I felt like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey," I chuckled nervously as I peeked up at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, it was great. You make an excellent pillow and you don't smell too shabby, either."

"That is good to hear." He dragged himself up into a sitting position. "I wouldn't mind a shower though," he ran his hands through his own hair. "We could both get ready and then maybe we could spend the day together, if you want. I was dreaming of the two of us hiking somewhere."

"Hiking? That's your idea of a date, Nahuel?" I shook my head wryly and then pried myself from the bed. I stretched and Nahuel watched as I did. I made sure to linger in the arch a little longer than I normally would, so that he could get a good look at my most desirable features. I loved the way he watched my body. It was with such hunger and admiration. He made me feel like I was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. In the back of mind I knew it couldn't be true, vampires had the tendency to be very attractive; but it was his gaze, and his eyes that made me want to spend the rest of my life in bed with him. "How about we take a short walk and maybe have a picnic somewhere?"

"That's a good compromise, I suppose." He reached out for my hand, and I was about to give it to him but I stopped myself.

"Nahuel, I just want you to know that if you pull me back into bed with you, there's a very high probability we will stay there all day. If you wanna make your dream of this hiking thing come true you should probably get up, too." I offered him my hand, regardless of my warning, and he took it, but only to pull himself out of the bed. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"A picnic is eating outside, correct?" I nodded; sometimes I forget that he's from a different world. "That would be nice. Your skin is beautiful under the sunlight." He stepped an arms distance away, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "Would you like to shower first, or shall I?"

"You go ahead, Nahuel, I'm going to find some breakfast. My stomach is grumbling. I'll fix you some too, so come down when you're finished." He nodded and then strolled into the bathroom; I took a minute to check out the back view of my newly affirmed boyfriend. It was weird, I'd never just stood and checked Nahuel out and in this moment I had to admit I was a damn lucky woman.

I practically skipped out of "my room" to fix something for my man. I had to chuckle to myself, I never thought that I would think of another guy as "my man" except Sam. I hopped down the last couple of stairs and my heart practically fell into my stomach. Sam and Emily were sitting in the Cullen's living room, yet again barging their way into my life. I wanted groan, but it seems I wasn't the person they were after. Luckily for me it seemed like I wasn't the person he'd come there to attack. He was having a serious conversation with Jake, and from the looks of it, Jake was none too happy. Nobody had noticed my presence and I was hoping that I could just sneak into the kitchen and quietly make some breakfast, but as soon as I tried to take a step forward, everyone looked in my direction.

"Leah?" Emily asked confused.

"Hey Em," I mumbled as I dragged myself into the living room with them. I notice Sam's eyes as they took me in. I didn't understand why he was staring so hard. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was still wearing my pajamas and they were pretty short. I had the urge to cover myself. I wasn't for his eyes anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked and I shared a look with Jacob.

"What do you mean what is she doing here? She's part of my pack. We are here to make sure that Ness is safe. Plus, she had a late class so she just crashed here." Jacob covered for me but I shouldn'thave to explain myself to my ex.

"You shouldn't force her to help protect the vampires we were made to destroy," Sam reprimanded.

"He's not forcing me to do anything. You should know that I don't do anything that I don't want to." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers into Sam. "I'm here because I want to be. I want to support the men in my life that stuck by me and care whether I live or die." I took one more dig hoping that bringing up the past would be enough to make he want to leave.

"Of course we care whether you live or die Leah! I miss you in general, we're best friends, or we were. Don't you miss me at all?" Emily's eyes started to water and I gave her question a moment's thought.

"No, I don't miss you Em." Her gathered tears fell. "I did miss you but then I started to think; anyone who could so easily come to terms to taking someone that I considered mine is no friend to me at all. I'm not mad at you anymore, but I don't want to be around you."

"So I guess I can't count on you to make Jacob see reason," Sam said, giving me a look of disappointment.

"No, you can't. You would be trying to keep Jacob away from his imprint. Imagine if someone tried to keep you away from yours. How would that make you feel? You need to tell the elders that if they want the packs to become merged, then they will have to accept that all vampires aren't bad. Their bodies maybe "undead" but they still have spirits and souls and their character is determined by that." Sam stood quickly, glaring at me and getting way too close, into my personal bubble. I had no idea what he was doing. I didn't want him to think that I was intimidated so I stood my ground and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You smell funny, Leah. If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd been laying with leeches." As if on cue Nahuel came downstairs calling my name. He took his place at my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was seriously uncomfortable.

"Leah, I thought you were preparing breakfast, Love?" Nahuel was laying it on thick. I didn't know he was the jealous kind, but he was certainly staking his claim here.

"I see." Sam nodded, I watched as he clenched his now trembling hands into fists. "This is an abomination against our kind, Leah!" Sam looked at me with hurting cold eyes. "I will make sure that the elders hear of your reaction discretions." He turned to Emily and motioned towards the door. She followed Sam but spared one last look in my direction before shaking her head at me. After the door closed I took a deep breath.

I knew that fallout of this conversation wasn't going to be good. The elders would see this as me bringing shame onto my family. I just hoped the Seth and my mom won't have to suffer due to my decision.

"It's going to be okay, Leah," Jacob stood up from his seat and approached Nahuel and me. "I'll make sure that everything will be okay." I nodded and rested my head against Nahuel. I sure hoped that Jacob knew what he was talking about, because I really didn't want another war.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Jealousy and Pride

Jacob and I sat at the island in the kitchen while Leah worked. She was cooking and Jacob persuaded her to cook for him, too. I was a little annoyed that he had pried his way into our day so early, but I tried to distract myself with the fact that Leah was still wearing those cute little pajamas while she cooked.

"Right now he's probably telling them." Leah broke the silence in the room.

"I don't know; if he'd told anybody you're mom would have probably contacted you," Jacob said and he tapped his fingers on the counter. "It's not going to be a big deal, Leah. You know your mom is going to support you, Leah, and my dad will most definitely have your back." Leah just shook her head.

"You don't believe him?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't changing her mind about us.

"It's not that. It's just that heritage means a lot to our families. I know that my mom cares about me, I just don't want her to have to suffer for the decision that I've made. I wish she didn't have to be dragged into it." Leah placed plates in front of Jake and me and sat beside me.

"You didn't want anything to eat?" I was concerned with the look on her face.

"No, my appetite sort of disappeared." She let out a rough sigh and ran her hands through her ebony locks.

"Will you share with me? I think you've given me too much," I scooped some of the eggs onto my fork and offered them to her. Leah seemed to really be touched by my offer; she opened her mouth and let me feed her. I was amazing how inviting her lips looked as the lingered on the fork. Jacob took that moment to clear his throat. Leah shot him a vicious look, grabbed another fork and proceeded to eat off my plate.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Jacob asked conversationally. I knew he was just biding his time until the Cullen's returned from hunting.

"We were going to go on a hike, but now I'm thinking that I might have to do a bit of damage control." Leah scrunched her nose up and then pouted at me.

"A hike seems cool, maybe Ness and I could join you?" Jacob asked and Leah shot me a look that told me that she really wasn't interested in company.

"I'd much rather take this opportunity to have some alone time with Leah. Besides we're not sure we're going to have the opportunity." Leah nodded her head.

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I feel I need to go to my mom's and warn her of the drama that's about to go down. I know that I wouldn't want someone to spring all that stuff on me." Leah chuckled at first, and then she sobered a little.

"I'll go with you Lee, honestly you've supported me far more than any of the others on the pack, and if it comes to it, this battle is for both of us to fight because we are going through the same thing." Jacob said as he walked across the kitchen to put his dish in the dishwasher.

"It's not the same, Jake," Leah countered, leaning against the island top with her elbow. "The elders feel that you are obligated to care for Renesmee. You two are fated to be together. The elders will just think that I'm trying to be different and difficult. They always viewed me that way and to their credit sometimes I would do things to get attention, but my decision to be with Nahuel," she turned her face to meet my gaze, "it has nothing to do with them and it has everything to do with me." I could see the anxiety in Leah's face; I reached over and covered her hand with mine. I gave it a gentle squeeze. It was times like this that I wished we were human, just a man and a woman whose lives blended together and they fell in love.

"It's okay Nahuel, don't give me that look. I may be a little stressed but babe, you're totally worth it." She winked at me and smiled a little but stress was still evident in her face. She took a deep breath, slipped off her seat and put her hands on her hips. "Now that you boys are good and fed I think I'm going to take a shower." As she walked past me and she planted a small kiss on my cheek and then headed upstairs. Once she left I shot a glance at Jacob. He resumed his seat at the island; his face now seemed far graver as he stared into space.

"You don't think that they will accept us, do you?" I needed to ask him; Jacob simply shook his head.

"I have a feeling that this could potentially split our reservation. I just don't want it to come down to war," he mumbled. He twisted his head and studied me for a moment. "And you do love Leah, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, more than my own life," I uttered without even having to think about. "That's why this whole thing is killing me. I know how torn she has felt in the past, this is like her worst nightmares coming to light. I can't stand that in some way I'm the cause of her pain. All I want to do is make it go away." I dropped my hands to the counter top louder than I'd planned.

"Well, I hate to tell you but this thing is gonna have to run its course. I just hope that we all come out unharmed. Sam will make this a far bigger deal than it has to be. Like I told you last night, he's not completely over Leah. He never had a chance to transition from one woman to the other so he is still hung up."

"You're right I could see the hurt and the terrioritial gaze that he fixed on Leah. It's not right for him to make her feel such guilt just because he's not over her." Jacob scoffed as he hopped off his barstool.

"Who said anything about this was fair? This is going to be about jealousy and pride, and it's going to be really, really ugly." Just as he finished his speech we heard Edward's and Ness' voices coming from the front yard. He went out to greet her and I returned to my room to get dressed. Today would be the first real test of our relationship and I just hoped that we were strong enough to overcome it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Sometimes I just wish you'd run things by me first!" My mom was now pacing in front of Nahuel, Jacob, Ness, and I. Sam was true to his word and had gone running back to the reservation to tell my business. My mom had left seven messages on my phone, telling me to call her ASAP, so we decided to just travel over there.

"Mom, there really wasn't anything to tell until recently, and besides I'm an adult, I can date who ever I want. However, since I knew that once the elders found out they'd be all totoo eager to come to you with their concerns. I was planning to tell you soon anyway … because this thing between Nahuel and me will probably be going on for a little while. I don't ever want my choices in love, or anything really, to hurt my family," I explained and Nahuel patted me on the knee. My mom looked horrified. Nahuel noticed the look on her face but his hand stayed planted where it was.

"And you, what are you intentions with my daughter exactly? Are you trying to bed her and then eat her?" Nahuel eyes bugged out of his head. I'd meant to tell him that I got my bluntness from my mother.

"No, my intention is to love her in any capacity that she will let me." Every looked at Nahuel when he declared this, and I heard Nessie let out an "Awww". As much as I wasn't one for mush the statement me feel kind of sappy, I placed my hand on top of his.

"As cute as that all sounds, your _love_ will get my daughter killed." My mom scoffed and began to pace once more, this time with her hands on her hips. "Honey, I've never been the kind of mom to tell you who to date, but you really should consider ending this before it gets messy." I felt Nahuel grip on my leg tighten. He was being respectful towards my mother but I got the message loud in clear. He was saying 'don't leave me,' and he didn't have to worry because I had no intention of doing that.

"I can't do that, mom. I love him. Nahuel is the purest soul I've ever met and the dude just gets me. He understands my hurt and I can talk to him about anything. He was my shoulder to cry on when nobody else was there for me. How can I leave a man that treats me like a queen, a goddess, an angel?" Shit, tears had started to form in my eyes. See, this is why I didn't allow myself to get sappy often.

"Leah, if you needed someone to talk to you could've come to me. I would've listened or you could've talked to Seth. You didn't have to venture so far away from you own kind, your family." I arched my eyebrow and frowned at her. I need to calm myself. I know my mom has always meant well for me and right now she was just really concerned for my well being. I just needed her to see the truth through my eyes and I just hoped she was objective enough to understand.

"Mom, I love you and I mean no disrespect, but lately you haven't been there for me or Seth really. I understand why, you've been dealing with the loss of your husband, but you left Seth and me out to dry." I muttered the last part and my mom sat down in the seat across from me.

"If you felt that way why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to go out and… I wanted to be there for both of you." Tears started swell in her eyes and I felt guilty.

"Sue, I don't think Leah went out with the intention to date Nahuel it just happened." Jacob felt the need to speak on our behalf. "That is how it generally happens. I've witnessed the two together and I assure you that Nahuel is really good for Leah." Sue just shook her head.

"I think you're all misunderstanding my frustration. I don't mean there is anything negative to do with you Nahuel, from what I've seen you seem… sweet. I just don't want any of the decisions my daughter has made to cause her to get hurt. Understand?" We all nodded.

"Generally speaking, Miss Sue, anything love worth having has risk and sacrifice. I think it's all really romantic!" Ness spoke softly but was blunt in her expression. I just held my head and waited for the right time to call the conversation to a close. It seemed no one was going to bend. I would have to take solace in the fact that at least my mom was informed.

"It seems like no one is really hearing me." My mom sighed and she smoothed her hands on her scrub pants. Then she gave Nahuel a good hard look. "Since I'm sure there's no chance in changing Leah's mind. I'm going to address you. They are going to come after my baby and I just need to hear you say it. What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Nahuel looked over to me and gave me a little smile.

"I love her, Mrs. Clearwater, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that she's loved and safe. However, my selfish nature won't allow me to just abandon my love for her. I need her far more than she needs me. I wish we had your blessing, but I will only love her that much harder if we don't." My mom swallowed hard and she digested Nahuel's statement. Yeah, my Nahuel, he was very good with his words.

"Well, I'll have to hold you to that." My mom abandoned her seat, came over to me and squatted in front of me. She grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly.

"From the very first day I held you in my arms, Leah, I loved you more than my own life. It kills me to know that I was so wrapped up in the death of your father that I wasn't there for you and Seth. I want to be there for you now and the best way I know how to do that is to be brutally honest with you. If you are going to stay with Nahuel you may need to, uh… sweetie I don't think you're safe here with me anymore." Tears ran down my mom's cheeks and I felt her pain deep down inside my heart. I gripped my mom and held her tightly to me. We sobbed together for a moment and then collected ourselves.

"Will you help me pack?" I asked as I wiped my tears away.

"Of course baby, of course I will." As we went upstairs, the others stayed in the living room. I guess they all figured that we needed a private moment to say our goodbyes. I didn't think leaving the nest would be this hard but I had no doubts I was making the right decision. I was meant to be with Nahuel, and he was meant for me.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This chapter is very near and dear to my heart. Leaving the nest is something I've been dying to do for years now. I've still got a long way to go before I can get there but I do imagine that it would be a very difficult thing to do. Anyways please read, review, and no flames! <em>


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You sure you don't need to go with them?" Leah asked as we watched the others gather in the living room. She'd been here for over two weeks and I hadn't felt the need to hunt yet. To be completely honest I probably could've made room, but this would be the first time that we were left in the house by ourselves and I just want to have her all to myself.

"No you cook for me quite often and I'm pretty full. I'd simply have no room to put it," I teased and patted my stomach. She smirked a little but she seemed a little off. "Are you okay?" I heard Edward snicker from the sidelines. Leah practically growled at him before storming out of the room. I wanted to go check on her but it was in bad taste not to see them off.

"We should be back by dawn and you know where we'll be located in case you change your mind," my Aunt was extra concerned because my blood intake had gone down. She held my face and examined my face. I don't know what she was trying to find. I wasn't dehydrated or suffering from malnutrition. Leah liked a lot of steak and usually prepared it medium rare. It seemed the meat had enough of the nutrients I needed to keep me functioning and my thirst satisfied.

"I'm truly fine. However, your eyes are almost black please drink something even if it doesn't quite appeal to your thirst," I advised. She nodded and gave me a little kiss on my forehead and took off with the rest of the Cullens. I sat back down on the couch. I expected that now that everyone was gone Leah would return to the living room and we'd cuddle by a fire. I'd been researching other things we could do as a couple. It was sad but since I'd never courted anyone I felt completely lost when it came to attempts at romancing her. I was just lucky that she'd fallen for me regardless.

"So we need a fire," I glanced at the fireplace and looked for where they might store their wood. I looked around for bit and then I heard footsteps behind me and Leah cleared her throat. I looked back and my eyes practically double take all of her in. She was standing there in nothing but her black undergarments. Her ebony hair draped around her shoulders she timidly walked toward me.

"I uh, I don't think it's an actual fireplace. Here watch," she said before going to the area and pressing a button and the fire appeared on the screen. "Are you cold?" She pressed another button and warm arm started to weave its way into the room.

"You look breath taking," I murmured as I stood before her. My hands were literally burning to touch her.

"Thanks." She took another step toward me and tugged on my blue shirt a little.

"I haven't been alone with you for a long time Nahuel. Everybody is so busy looking out for us that we haven't had any _real_ privacy, you know what I mean?" She began to raise my shirt and her intentions became quite clear.

"I've missed you too. I just didn't want to be too forward. I didn't want you to think a physical relationship is all I wanted. I want so much more from you Leah, I want all of you and to possess you in every way."

"Message received Leech man, but right now I'd like to send a message of my own," Leah murmured as she pushed me down on the couch and straddled me. She led my hands to caress the sides of her body. "I want you to love me," she whispered as she ran her hands through my hair she tugged on it gently, arched my head back and kissed me passionately.

"I do love you with my every breath." I snaked my arms around her and prepared to give into her completely. She pulled away only to lie down she spread her legs open and curled her pointer finger beckoning for me. I slowly placed my weight on top of her and began to kiss her again.

"This is heaven," she moaned as I created a soft trail of kisses along her neck.

"You'll get no arguments from me," I chuckled as I cupped her breasts with my hands and squeezed firmly. She arched her back as I used my tongue to explore the exposed area of her breasts.

"Nahuel, undress me I need you … please," she panted.

"I want to move slow Leah we have all night," I cooed as I moved my kisses lower. I used my tongue to circle the area round her belly button. "God I swear you taste good everywhere."

"I love your mouth on me Nahuel … I love your touch," she moaned. She acted like a woman possessed she attempted to move her pelvis closer to mine, but I wouldn't let her get any closer. I had other plans. "Please now," she whined.

"Shhh." I peeled her out of her panties and the aroma of her desire hit the air. Leah rose to her elbows and watched and I slowly toyed with her center and slowly enjoyed her wetness. All of this was for me. I created this in her. I took my other hand and gently pushed her back on the couch. "I think you've seen enough." I kissed her on her most sensitive area, I wanted to tease her, and I wanted to hear her call out for me over and over again. I loved the way she moved herself against my tongue letting me know that I was giving her what she wanted.

"Oh yes … no … more," she groaned, "Nahuel I'm gonna come please." That's exactly what I wanted I dipped two of my fingers inside of her and thrusts inside of her and within seconds she came gloriously. I looked up at her and she stared back at me sated yet frustrated at the same time.

"I wanted you inside of me," she fussed.

"Really, is that what you want?" I moved onto and entered her quite easily now that she was so wet. She gasped and then held me closer. I repositioned us so she was sitting on top of me. "I'm yours to do with what you wish," I murmured before kissing her. She immediately began to grind on me slowly at first until she picked up her rhythm. I gripped her waist I was determined to let her do as she wanted but all of me wanted to ravish her roughly. I glided my hands up her body and pressed her breasts closer together and teased her nipples with my tongue.

"Ahhh yes!" Leah began to bounce on top of me relentlessly I couldn't stay still any longer I had to meet her thrust I need her to move faster. "Shit," she moaned, "that's it baby I'm going to come again." She gripped my shoulders and attempted to dig her nails into my flesh.

"That's right Leah come for me," I said as I thrust inside her as hard as I could and she practically screamed with delight.

"Fuck!" She panted and she tried to collect herself. She wrapped her arms around my neck and scooted closer to me. I hugged her close to my body and I held her this way for what seemed like hours just enjoying being united.

"I love you," she uttered sluggishly with her head against my shoulder.

"And I you. We should move your bedroom so that I can tuck you in properly," I murmured seductively and she arched both her eyebrows.

"Again?" She giggled.

"Yes my love, you have a man with great deal of stamina and a monstrous appetite for you so you might as well get used to it!" I lifted her and strode upstairs to her bedroom. Carnal desires weren't completely new to me, but until I meant Leah I didn't know how addictive love making could be. I didn't realize the power of desire and love until I surrendered to it with her. I watched as the light began to enter Leah's room. We'd made love all night and she was snoring lightly beside me. I heard as the others returned and our moment of solitude was over.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: A little Lahuel filler! I hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
